


Zeb's Untold Story

by lasatgirl60



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasatgirl60/pseuds/lasatgirl60
Summary: This is the first story I've posted on the archive.  I've always wondered what had happened to Zeb after the fall of Lasan and when he met Kanan and Hera.  This is my version of what happened.  He goes through some stuff that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and he somehow survives with the help of some unexpected friends he will make.  The first two chapters are tame but from chapter 3 on, it gets very graphic.  I wanted to make it as realistic as possible, so I hope it doesn't come across as being too gross!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Imperial Attack

A thick veil of smoke hung over the ruins of once was the home of the Royal Family of Lasan. Cries of the dying echoed across the area, victims of the Empire's newest weapon, an ion disruptor rifle called a T-7. This weapon could stop an Imperial walker in it's tracks, but used on an organic being, the results were not only lethal but ghastly. The blast from this weapon would literally fry a being from the inside out.

The Emperor had okayed the use of the new weapon against the Lasat, because the furry beings were brave enough to fight back against tyranny. Before the use of the T-7's, the Lasat fought bravely against the troops and weapons that outnumbered them. The High Honor Guard, the strongest and bravest of the Lasat people, fought the hardest. Lead by a young Lasat male named Garazeb Orrelios who had been promoted recently to the rank of captain, kept up a strong front until an explosive device went off inside the palace killing not only the royal family, but most of the Honor Guard. The ones who survived the blast, were cut down by the T-7's.

Captain Orrelios who was the son of the late Ketuunka Orrelios, the first leader of the Orrelios family, was one of the soldiers inside the palace when it collapsed around him. Lucky for him, he was pinned under a column and was spared a crushing death. Injured and bleeding, the Lasat soldier listened as his fellow Lasat were gunned down in cold blood. Tears mixed with the blood on his furry cheeks as he wept for his people.

He lay under the rubble waiting for death which he hoped would come soon. Hearing the cries of the wounded and dying broke his heart. He hoped that his mother and younger brother and sister survived, but he doubted it.

Hours passed and the sounds of war faded and so did the cries of the dying. Garazeb, whose nickname was Zeb, tried to move from underneath the column and discovered he had a broken bone in his upper left leg. He moved his head enough to see that that the bone was poking through what was left of his Honor Guard uniform and the lavender purple fur underneath. Dark red blood ran down his leg and he knew the fracture was a bad one.

"Oh, Karabast!" he groaned and reached up with his muscular arm to lift the column off him. Discovering his left arm was injured too, he cried out in pain and that angered him giving him a burst of adrenalin to free himself from the wreckage.

Nearly sobbing, he crawled out into the smoky haze and tried to stand up. The broken leg gave out and he lapsed into a string of Lasat curses that would've even shocked his father! Glancing over to see that in his right hand he still held his bo-rifle. Zeb activated the staff function so he could use it as a makeshift crutch. The weapon that had belonged to his late father, extended to it's full length that was longer than he was tall.

With a loud grunt, Zeb stood shakily up and got his first look at the wreckage of the palace and what was left of his people. He began to tremble feeling anger and sadness build up to where he let out a scream that echoed across the land. As the scream died ion his throat, he kept staring at the carnage around him. Tears blurred his vision and trickled down his furry cheeks. He so wanted to lay down and die, bit knew he had to find out if his family had survived. A sound made his pointed ears perk up. It was a voice. A voice both familiar and loved.

The voice of his mother Ne'Roos.

"Mama?" he whispered wiping the tears away from his face. He hadn't called her Mama since he was a kit, but at this moment he felt as lost as a small kit. Grimacing in pain, he leaned against the bo-rifle crutch and limped his way towards the home of his family. It was difficult with the fractured leg, but sheer will kept him going.

"I'm coming!" he said his deep-accented voice shaky with emotion, "Hold on!"

Three hours later he arrived at what was left of the Orrelios home. A sick feeling went through his stomach seeing the wreckage of the home that had been in his family for many generations.

"G.....Garazeb," his mother's voice said again even weaker.

Zeb let his sensitive ears lead him to his mother. He soon found her and kneeled down despite the pain in his broken leg.

"Garazeb," Ne'Roos whispered blood trickling from her mouth.

Zeb saw that she had sustained an injury to her abdomen which he knew was a fatal wound and she probably had internal bleeding as well.

"I'm here.....Mama," he said pulling her broken body into his arms, his injured arm protesting at the movement.

"My son," she gasped, "They just.....kept shooting!"

Zeb looked around for his younger siblings.

"Mama....where are Devon and Cynda?"

Ne'Roos placed a hand against his wet cheek.

"They....didn't make it," she said tear streaming down her face, "Those....troopers....shot them!"

"Where are they?"

Ne'Roos pointed to a pile of rubble.

Zeb limped over and to his horror saw the bodies of his younger brother and sister. A sob sounded in his throat as he bent down to touch their faces, the purple fur cold in death. Devon's hair that was always in his eyes, was caked with blood after he was shot in the head. The Lasat youth of sixteen dust seasons had a protective arm around his younger sibling. Cynda had died from a shot to her chest that tore a hole clean through her. The little eight dust season old girl was clutching a worn Tooka doll in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Zeb said tears falling from his eyes. He reached down to close their eyes knowing they would never see life again. He bowed his head letting the tears come more and didn't care if anyone saw.

"Garazeb," his mother called out distracting him from his feelings of loss.

He limped back to sit next to her holding her close. He felt the normally warm fur growing cold with oncoming death.

"G....Garazeb....live....find.....help.....carry....on....remember....I.....love...you."

Ne'Roos Orrelios breathed her last and fell limp, her eyes closing on death.

"Mama," Zeb whispered knowing she had just died, "NO!! You can't die!! I'm all alone now! There's no one left!! I'm the last of the Lasat!!"

He held her close and began to cry in loud wails that echoed across the ruined land and he didn't care! His heart was breaking and he didn't want to live.

He was the last of his family....he was the last Lasat...

Zeb lay on the ground holding the body of his mother. He cried for hours until exhaustion set in and he fell into a troubled sleep.

When he awoke, he was disorientated but remembered where he was and what had happened. His injured arm and leg made him grit his teeth a hiss escaping from his fanged mouth. For the next few hours, Zeb buried his family the tears falling freely. After finishing, he kneeled down in front of the three rock-covered graves the tears falling like rain down his face. He wiped a hand across his wet cheeks and his runny slitted-nostril nose.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you. You deserve a better resting place than this. Mama, Devon, Cynda, I will avenge your deaths on my honor as a Lasat warrior and a captain of the Honor Guard. Your deaths will not be in vain."

As he spoke, a howl went through the air. It was a brier wolf, a carnivore that prowled the Lasan hills. The sound was mournful as if the animal were mourning the fall of Lasan. Hearing the wolf broke something in Zeb and he lay at the foot of the three graves bursting into tears. These were the tears of an orphan....the last survivor of Lasan...


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb gets rescued from Lasan by the Wookiees and taken back to Kashyyyk to be treated from his many wounds. One of the Wookiees will be well known and a veteran of the Clone Wars...

Zeb lay at the graves of his family, his will to live diminishing. He stayed in this position for nearly a week until the sound of an approaching ship broke the silence. His furry pointed ears perked up at the sound even though he didn't lift his head or open his eyes.

The ship was small in size and belonged to the Wookiees, a large hairy species a little bigger than the Lasat. This ship circled around and then landed near where he lay.

"We found a survivor, General Tarfull," a protocol droid said who was translating for the Wookiees. The large Wookiee warrior let out a roar and pushed the droid aside seeing a mound of purple fur laying near what looked like graves.

"You didn't have to push," the droid said in an annoyed tone. It bent down to examine the injured Lasat, "This Lasat male approximate age of mid-twenties in standard measure, has severe injuries and will need to be taken to a medical facility."

One Wookiee a little younger than Tarfull, but just as big, bent down to pick up the Lasat. He let a sympathetic roar seeing the extent of the injuries.

"Wullffwaro says his leg has a bad fracture and needs to be set soon."

Tarfull grumbled a snarl at how injured the Lasat was.

"I'm not sure what his name is, but by the uniform and armor, I'd conclude that this Lasat is...or was a member of the Lasan High Honor Guard," the droid said.

Tarfull noticed a medallion around the Lasat's neck and it had an inscription on it in the Lasat people's native tongue. The protocol droid lifted the medallion up to read the Lasani words.

"Garazeb Orrelios, Captain of the Lasan High Honor Guard. Rewarded for honor and bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Given by General K'Pek Domeck on the date of Captain Orrelios' twenty-fifth dust season of age."

Zeb groaned and his green eyes opened to a slit. He saw and felt that he was in the arms of a large hairy being that he realized was a Wookiee. Wullffwaro looked down at him his brown eyes showing compassion.

"K....Kara.....bast," he whispered, his voice weak and hoarse.

Wullffwaro took one hand to stroke Zeb's head in a gesture of comfort seeing the Lasat was in a lot of pain. He turned to Tarfull and the droid giving them a grunt of concern.

"We must get Garazeb to a medical facility and fast," the droid whose name was TD-20 or TeeDee as the Wookiees called him said seeing that the Lasat's breathing was becoming labored.

Zeb barely noticed being taken aboard a Wookiee gunship and carried to a medbay that wasn't made for a Lasat. The beds were fashioned tree branches, so several Wookiees took a blanket and made a hammock between the branches. The injured Lasat was carefully placed in the hammock, tears of pain on his purple-furred cheeks. A medical droid began to examine Zeb and another Wookiee, a light-furred female, stood by caressing the Lasat's head.

Zeb felt every suture go into his fur and skin and when his fractured leg was set, he passed out from the pain. The female Wookiee continued to care for him being part of the medical team. The Lasat was going to be taken to a secret medical facility on Kashyyyk that had been around since the Clone Wars. The Wookiees had not only members of their own species as part of the medical staff, but also humans and Twi'leks.

Hours later, Zeb woke up to the feel of someone stroking his forehead ridges and heard a soothing almost purring sound. Opening his eyes, Zeb looked up and as his eyes adjusted, he saw the face of a female Wookiee who was smiling down at him. She let out a soft growl which he didn't understand.

"Orlaruk says you are looking better," TeeDee the droid said.

"Where am I?" the Lasat asked feeling a bit afraid.

"Garazeb, you are on the planet Kashyyyk in a medical facility that is hidden on the planet from Imperial eyes. You have been here for two days while we get you ready for time in a bacta tank. You have some bad injuries that only time in a bacta tank will heal. Orlaruk has been here with you since you arrived. I think she likes you."

Orlaruk's face showed a slight blush and she lowered her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Zeb asked his unease growing with each passing minute.

"I saw it on your medallion and being a protocol droid and fluent in over a million forms of communication, I read the inscription on it."

Zeb reached up to feel his prized medallion and found it gone....so were his uniform and armor. All he had on were shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. His cheeks turned a shade of red and purple making Orklaruk smile.

"Where's my uniform and medallion?" he asked his green eyes narrowing with anger.

Orlaruk turned away and then turned back to reveal his medallion in her hands. In a gesture of surprising gentleness, she put the medallion back on over his head and then stroked his cheek while uttering purring sounds.

"What's she saying?" he asked.

At first TeeDee didn't say anything but then spoke hesitantly.

"Orlaruk.....says you are....very handsome....for a Lasat."

Hearing that made Zeb chuckle and he grimaced in pain from the injuries.

"Careful," TeeDee said laying a hand on his shoulder, "You have six broken ribs and laughing will not help the matter. You must relax so the ribs will heal."

Zeb looked up at Orlaruk and smiled seeing the look of compassion in her eyes. He closed his eyes as he let sleep overcome him again.

When Zeb woke up he was laying on a different bed with a harness on his shoulders, torso and around his waist. He moved his head to take in his surroundings seeing a bacta tank nearby.

"Garazeb," a medical droid said seeing the Lasat awake, "We will be putting you in a bacta tank for awhile. You have very serious injuries."

The Lasat didn't say a word but blinked in response. A sound made his pointed ears perk up and he turned his head to see Orlaruk standing nearby. The Wookiee female moved forward to lay a hand against his face. She uttered some whimpers while caressing his cheek. The medical droid turned to TeeDee who was standing near her.

"Garazeb," TeeDee said, "Orlaruk is saying she will stay here until you come out of the bacta tank. She is part of the medical team assigned to you and she cares about you too."

He looked up at Orlaruk and saw a smile cross her face. A shiver went through his body as he felt himself become attracted to her. He took a deep breath smelling the attraction on her as well. He hadn't felt this way since he was nearly joined to Chevia, a female member of the Honor Guard that caught his attention recently. Unfortunately, she had perished the day of the attack on Lasan. That's when he felt the medical droid put an oxygen mask on him taking away the feelings of attraction.

Zeb was lifted up in the harness and carried over to the bacta tank where he was going to be lowered into. Orlaruk bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead ridges. He was then lowered into the tank and the sedatives took effect for him to fall into a deep sleep. Orlaruk moved up to the side of the tank placing a hand against the glass. She uttered a whimper and leaned her forehead against the glass in a gesture of affection.

The Lasat opened his eyes and discovered he was laying on a bed in the medical facility his left leg in a thick bacta wrap and brace. His left arm was also in a bacta wrap from fingers to above his elbow.

"Hello?" he asked his voice hoarse, "Is anybody here?"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his forehead. At first he thought it was Orkaruk but the hand was smaller and smooth skin covered the hand.

"Easy now, Garazeb," a feminine voice said making him turn his head. He saw the face of a human woman of a mature age, her blue eyes showing compassion. She ran a medical scanner over his body and was satisfied at the readings.

"Where am I?' he asked trying to sit up.

"Whoa now," the woman who was a nurse said, "You've just awakened from a two-week stint in a bacta tank and had surgery."

"Where am I?" he asked again his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Garazeb, calm down. To answer your question, you are a patient in a medical facility on Kashyyyk that the Empire doesn't know about. You've been here for nearly a month and will be here for a little while longer. You were badly injured and still have healing to do."

He tried to sit up again and was met with a wave of dizziness that made him queasy. Swallowing hard against the nausea, he lay back shutting his eyes hoping that would help.

"Garazeb, try to relax," the nurse whose name was Sarah said as she fluffed his pillow.

"Zeb," he murmured, "Everyone calls me Zeb."

"Okay...Zeb, try to relax and let me take care of you."

The Lasat looked embarrassed at having a human of all people taking care of him and a female no less! His embarrassment grew as he saw her begin to give him a sponge bath. Even though he was embarrassed, he enjoyed the almost maternal touch of her gentle hands.

"Oh,' she whispered her nose wrinkling a bit, "Your fur smells a little...."

"Musky?" he said a smile beginning to form.

"Yes," Sarah answered feeling bad at saying he smelled, "A little...musky."

He uttered a chuckle.

"All Lasat have a musky scent to their fur, especially the males."

Sarah just smiled and continued to give him a sponge bath. She kept talking seeing Zeb was relaxing under her tender ministrations. Soon she was finished and dried off his fur.

"Now, try to get some sleep," she said as she adjusted his pillow, "If you need anything just push the button on the top of the bed control."

"Thanks," he answered and smiled as he felt her tuck the blanket around him. He closed his eyes and settled into a gentle slumber. Satisfied that he would sleep for awhile, she left and went back out to the nurse's station.

Outside at the nurse's station, Sarah glanced at the monitor that showed her patient asleep. She had cared for many different species of beings: humans, Wookiees, Twi'leks and Gotals, but Zeb was the first Lasat she had cared for. At first she was a bit nervous seeing his muscular body and somewhat fearsome facial features, but seeing the warmth and kindness in his big green eyes took all the fear away. In her eyes she saw a being who needed her care and compassion; a being who possibly could be the last of his species.

Sarah went in to check on Zeb and was relieved to see he was still asleep. She went over to check his vitals and then stroked his head surprised at how soft his fur was. An hour went by a she checked on other patients. She settled down at the nurse's station and glanced at the monitors. Checking on Zeb she noticed that the Lasat was tossing and turning the blanket having fallen off. She activated the sound and heard him groaning and sobbing in the throes of a nightmare. She got up and went inside the room seeing how restless he was. She pulled up a chair and sat down near to the bed where she began to stroke his head hoping to calm him. He felt the touch and opened his eyes.

"It's okay, Zeb," she said her voice soothing, "You're having a bad dream."

Zeb's eyes opened more and he saw her. His bottom lip began to quiver and he started whimpering making her caress his head more. Tears trickled down the sides of his face and she reached over to wipe them away. Feeling her almost maternal touch made the tears flow more.

"Oh, don't cry," she said moving over to sit on the side of the bed.

Zeb shakily sat up and fell into her arms nuzzling his face against her chest. Sarah, who was experienced at comforting patients, held him close feeling the tears and the trembling. She began to rock him in her arms while murmuring comforting words. Sarah held him for awhile until the sniffling eased off and she felt him relax. Snoring sounded as he fell asleep and she eased him back onto the bed, getting a new blanket tucked around him. She felt a surge of maternal affection go through her seeing how peaceful he was sleeping.

For the rest of the week, Sarah cared for Zeb, the Lasat responding to her maternal ministrations. Eventually the Lasat was released from the medical facility and Sarah hated to see him leave, for she had grown attached to the large furry being.

"Where will you go?" she asked as she adjusted the shoulder armor on his new uniform.

"I don't know," Zeb said smiling down at her, "Maybe try to find other Lasat?"

Sarah stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his furry cheek.

"You take care of yourself, hear? I really care about you and so does the rest of the medical staff, especially a certain Wookiee female."

Zeb's face blushed at the mention of Orlaruk.

"Where is she?"

"She's outside waiting to say goodbye. Zeb, she is very fond of you. I think she is in love with you."

Zeb blinked his eyes and gave Sarah a quick hug before he turned to leave. As he walked out of the medical facility he saw Orlaruk standing off to the side her blue eyes shiny with tears. TeeDee stood off to the side to translate for her.

"I have to leave....Orlaruk," he said his voice catching, "I want to search for other Lasat to show I'm not the last of my kind."

The Wookiee female blinked her eyes and moved closer to look up at him. She was shorter than him but not by much. She emitted a couple of low growls and whimpers.

"Orlaruk says she wants you to stay with her," TeeDee said.

"Orlaruk," Zeb said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I have to go. I need to find out if any of my people escaped from the attack on Lasan. I need to know that I'm not the last of my species."

Orlaruk moved closer and lay her head against his chest. Zeb leaned his chin against the top of her head, relishing in the feel of her shaggy fur. The Wookiee female lifted her head up to stare into his eyes that were now tear-filled. She nuzzled his face while uttering small growls.

"Orlaruk says she.....loves you. She wants you to be her lifemate."

Zeb's green eyes widened in shock.

"O...Orlaruk," he stammered out feeling the Wookiee snuggle closer, "I can't stay."

The Wookiee female reached up to give him a tender kiss on the lips. His eyes grew wider but shut as he felt the affection in the kiss for he felt something too. While he was healing from his injuries Orlaruk had been nearby and as she promised, she was there when he came out of the bacta tank. She even helped clean the bacta fluid off as he came out of the tank and he was a bit embarrassed at her seeing him naked but her gentle touch soothed him. Now with her kiss he realized that he could have the love of a female again. Maybe she wasn't a Lasat, but she loved him for who he is not what he is.

"Orlaruk," he said placing hands against her face, "I care about you.....too, but I have to do this. I will come back to Kashyyyk....eventually."

Orlaruk uttered a whimper that TeeDee translated.

"Promise?"

Zeb swallowed hard and held her closer. He put a hand under her chin to raise her head up for a kiss on the lips. She let out a purr making a shiver go through his body.

I promise," he whispered his voice catching in his throat.

The two furry beings pulled away and Zeb turned to leave. He stared into Orlaruk's eyes seeing the love there and that nearly broke him. The Wookiee female uttered a wail and put her arms across her chest in a gesture of love that her species showed for a potential mate.

An hour later, Zeb was aboard a Wookiee gunship that General Tarfull had given him to find other Lasat. He looked out the viewport as he sat at the control. His eyes fell on General Tarfull, Wullffwaro and two other Wookiee warriors. He glanced away from them seeing Orlaruk standing off to the side. She gazed at him with love in her eyes and blew him a kiss with her arms across her chest in a gesture of love. She whimpered which translated to: "Garazeb Orrelios....you will return to me and become my lifemate......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the "tame" chapters. From chapter 3 on it gets rather explicit and graphic. I'm not used to writing in this way so bear with me. I wrote this while going through chemo treatments, then surgery and a five week regiment of radiation treatments, so pardon if the spelling is bad or the punctuation isn't up to par. Not the most computer savvy individual! Also, I have problems with both hands from meds I'm on.


	3. Captured  and Enslaved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb's in for a rough time in this chapter, not only getting captured, but made a slave/gladiator for some seedy Falleens. As I said before, this is the start of the story getting a bit more graphic in nature.

Time went by as Zeb searched for other Lasat without any luck, until one day he received information from a bounty hunter about a Falleen pirate named Oreck Sapela who supposedly knew about several lost Lasat; two young females and an older male.

With a feeling of trepidation, Zeb met the pirate on the planet Tatooine in a cantina called the Oasis of all things.

"Okay, Sapela, I'm here," the Lasat said as he sat down at a table.

All Sapela did was smile in a way that made Zeb's stomach knot up in a feeling of forboding.

"Captain Orrelios," the pirate said in a voice that grated on Zeb's nerves, "May I call you that? It is an honor to meet the leader of the Lasan High Honor Guard."

"Forget the pleasantries," Zeb answered suspecting that something was amiss, "Where are the Lasat?"

"On my ship. They have been my guests."

"Take me to them."

Zeb followed the pirate and his four companions to Sapela's ship the BONOVENTURE. They walked up the entrance ramp and Zeb looked around his heart pounding in anticipation at being reunited with others of his kind. He walked further into the ship and then came to a door.

"Your people are behind this door," the pirate leader said, "Open it."

Zeb placed a hand on the door's latch and turned it. It opened with a loud squeak and Zeb hoped to be seeing three of his people alive. What he saw were Lasat, but they were dead, hanging from the ceiling, ropes around their necks. The two females were naked, their purple fur matted and streaked with blood. Zeb's eyes widened when he saw that the two females had been raped before they were killed from having their throats slit. The male Lasat was also naked and had been sliced open from his throat to his privates. His internal organs lay in a pile on the floor, steam rising from them, showing this had been done not long ago.

Zeb's eyes widened more in shock and he let out a scream that shook the walls. He turned to Sapela, his green eyes narrowed in anger. Letting out a roar, he charged the Falleen ready to rip the pirate's head off. Before he lay a finger on Sapela, he was stopped by a jolt of electricity from a device that hung from the ceiling. That made Zeb angrier and he charged again hoping to kill the pirate, but a stronger jolt shook him to the core of his being. He lost consciousness falling to the floor.

"String him up by the arms and strip him of any weapons you find on him."

"Yes, sir," the four younger Falleens said together.

The four green-skinned pirates bent down to the floor and attached a shock collar to the Lasat's neck and then with a great deal of effort, hung him from the ceiling by shackles attached at his wrists and to chains from the ceiling. After Zeb was hung up, a couple of the pirates took electro prods to jab at his body hoping for a reaction but Zeb was out cold. Sapela stood off watching his minions get the Lasat shackled and then with a chuckle pulled out a long knife. With the movements of a sadist, he began to cut away Zeb's uniform until the Lasat was naked.

"My...My," Sapela said his eyes on Zeb's privates, "You are a big one. A being built like you should fetch a large price in the slave markets and the gladiator pits"

Sapela gazed at the Lasat's flaccid penis that was a deep purple in color and hairless unlike the testicles that were covered in the lavender fur. He ran a finger down the length of the sexual organ smiling as he did.

"Indeed, you are a big one."

The next time Zeb opened his eyes, he discovered he had a shock collar around his neck, shackles on both wrists, suspending him from the ceiling and he was totally naked.

"Sapela!!" he called out and tried to pull his arms free.

"Well.....Well, look who's awake," Sapela said and activated a control on the wall, Zeb falling to the floor as the magnetic locks let go of the shackles.

"You piece of...," Zeb tried to say past cracked lips.

"...Bantha poodoo," Sapela finished for him and began to laugh. He turned to two of his fellow pirates, "Get him cleaned up and a loincloth put on. Can't have his future masters seeing his prick, can we?"

Zeb growled as he saw the pirates approach. Sapela pushed a button on a wrist device he had on his left hand. Zeb's head jerked back as a surge of electricity passed through his body. It was so strong, that he urinated on the floor.

"That was the lowest setting. Misbehave and I will use the high setting. That will kill you, mark my words, and it won't be a pleasant death."

Zeb growled deep in his throat but knew he was now a prisoner of Sapela and his cohorts.

"Clean him up and bring him to the cargo hold. We are to deliver him to the slave sellers within the hour."

Feeling humiliated, Zeb stood side by side with other beings that were being sold as slaves. His heart lurched seeing males of other species wearing only loincloths like he had on. The males who were Twi'lek, Gotal, Snivvian, human and an insectoid species Zeb didn't recognize stood, heads hung in shame. They showed signs of being mistreated and were very dirty. HIs sensitive nose smelled the scents of sweat and urine, and he hoped that his own musky scent wasn't too offensive to them, but they didn't seem to notice. Their eyes were blank with defeat.

The slave dealer, and overweight Zygerrian, began his selling of this newest batch of hopefuls for his vast audience. The spectators who were eyeing the newest slaves, were taking notice and gestured to the Zygerrian they were interested.

"Now here's a specimen that should interest you," the fat alien said standing behind Zeb, "A male Lasat....A former captain of the Lasan High Honor Guard which will make him more valuable. From what Sapela has told me, he has a lot of spirit that will prove valuable in the fighting rings. A young Lasat male is very virial for any of you who want....pleasure than what the gladiator rings would bring. Here....take a look."

The Zygerrian tore the loincloth off Zeb and the Lasat hung his head in shame as he was exposed to throngs of strangers both male and female. Gasps were heard and a few whistles from the females who were interested in a sexual encounter with a member of an endangered species.

"I'm interested," an obese female Snivvian said her large breasts nearly falling out of her top. She licked her lips thrusting her chest out towards Zeb who looked away.

"He's not cheap," the slave dealer said, "Lasat are hard to find since the Empire attacked their home world."

"I'll pay the price!" the Snivvian said as she rushed the raised platform where the slaves stood. She pulled her top down freeing her enormous breasts for all to see, getting whistles and catcalls. She threw herself on Zeb startling him. 

"Hey! Get off me lady!" he cried out feeling her paw at his furry chest.

The Zygerrian activated the shock collar and Zeb gasped falling onto his butt. Everyone began to laugh seeing the half-naked Snivvian caressing the purple fur and her hands moving downward to stroke his prick getting a groan out of him. Zeb stiffened up at this violation of his body and knew he couldn't escape. He tolerated being fondled by an alien female different from him and was relieved when she lost interest and sided up to a Gotal who was eyeing her breasts with sexual interest. She threw herself on him, falling off the platform. The sounds of a mating ritual sounded making the crowd laugh. Zeb had to keep himself from laughing as well.

The auction continued and soon Zeb along with a human male and the Gotal who had copulated under the platform were left. A Falleen couple named Sypha and Phada were bidding on Zeb, the female, Phada eyeing him with sexual interest. Her mate, Sypha, was interested in Zeb's fighting abilities in the gladiator rings.

By this time, Zeb was so humiliated that tears sprang to his eyes as he was scrutinized like a side of Bantha meat. He wanted to throw up as he felt hands touching him over inch of his body making him feel violated in the worst way. It didn't matter if they were male or female, they touched him anyway. Finally, the tears began to trickle down his furry cheeks and he looked up to see the two insectoid beings looking at him with sympathy in their multi-faceted eyes. The female uttered a trill that rang of sadness and the male echoed her sentiments.

The auction ended with Zeb being purchased by Sypha and Phada the Falleen couple who had their eyes on him from the beginning. They also purchased the insectoid beings hoping to get a good price for the male. With chains attached to their collars, Zeb and the two smaller beings were lead away to a compound that the couple owned nearby. Phada, the female Falleen didn't give the insectoid beings any interest, but was eyeing Zeb in a hungry way that made his stomach turn. After being settled into a windowless room, Zeb looked around at his surroundings to see that his new home was sparse in furniture with only a bunk in an alcove of the wall, a chair and table and a refresher that was almost too small for a being as large as Zeb. A sound made him turn and he saw Phada standing in the doorway, dressed in a tight-fitting garment that hugged every curve, with a zipper in front. With a smile of seduction, she slowly unzipped the garment down to the navel pulling the material apart enough to show the sides of her dark green breasts. She thrust her chest out exposing more skin.

"Hello....handsome," she crooned moving up to Zeb who had sat down on the floor after exploring his room. He turned his head hearing her approach and swallowed hard seeing the nearly exposed breasts of the Falleen female. The movement made the chain clank that was now attached to the wall. He turned away and felt her move up behind him to rub her breasts against his back.

"H...Hello," he whispered and smelled the attraction pheromones of her species on her. She snuggled closer and moved her hands over his shoulders and then down his chest making the shivers grow, but it got worse when she reached between his legs to stroke his prick feeling it begin to harden with arousal. She moved up to his left ear and gave it a lick.

"Want to engage in a mating ritual with me?" she asked stroking more.

Zeb's eyes grew wide with shock.

"I take the widening of your eyes as a yes," she whispered, the pheromones getting stronger. A purr sounded deep in his throat and she felt the shivers becoming stronger. Her nose picked up the growing musk of arousal. "Mate with me, my big furry..."

Zeb turned around and pulled the Falleen female close to his highly aroused body. His breathing began to quicken and she giggled in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Take me,,,,," she whispered and felt him pull her closer his now hardened prick moving to enter her eager body. She groaned as he thrust into her and the groans grew as she thrust in time with him. Phada began grunting like an animal and raked her fingernails against his furry back as the thrusting got faster and with cries of ecstasy, she fell forward onto his chest. Zeb lay panting and his fur was sweaty and heavy with musk. His eyes were half open and full of tears realizing what he had just done. The pheromones began to wear off and he felt shame.

"My...furry...lover," Phada gasped running her sweaty hands over her wet skin, the breasts moving with each breath, nipples still hard from the encounter.

Zeb turned away to curl his naked body up in a near fetal position, ashamed of what he had done. The Falleen female finished doing up her garment and shook her backside at him hoping for a reaction but got none.

"See you later, big boy, you give good smohalla." This word meant sex in the Falleen language.

Zeb curled up more and began to sniffle, his frayed nerves having reached their limit. After a bit he heard the door open back up hoping it wasn't Phada again, but it was Sypha her mate. He sat down where he lay.

"Your first fight is tomorrow with a large Katoorian male with six arms. They are known for their great strength and stamina. Make sure you get a good night's sleep and food will be brought to you. If you do good tomorrow, your reward will be a female to spend the night with to give smohalla or whatever Lasat's do with each other."

"Kriff you," Zeb grumbled and heard Sypha get up to leave. The Falleen was laughing and Zeb growled pulling at the chain attached to his collar. No matter how hard he pulled, the chain wouldn't give even under his muscular arms and hands.

"Karabast!" he yelled and sat back down on the floor, arms folded across his chest in a gesture of defeat. An almost pout formed on his face when he heard the door open again to reveal the female insectoid being with a plate of food in her slim three-fingered hands. She let out a trill and sat down her long legs crossed. Zeb looked over at her a frown forming.

"What do you want?!" he asked.

"I bring you nourishment," she said her voice coming from a translator device hanging from her neck.

"Well...I'm not hungry," he answered crossing his arms again.

"You need nourishment."

"No!!!"

The beings multi-faceted eyes blinked and took on a shine that resembled tears. She trilled a few times getting Zeb's attention.

"You will starve if not take nourishment. You are...lonely?"

Her words made Zeb take pause because he was lonely, for he missed his people especially his family. Thinking about his dead mother and siblings made tears form in his eyes. He looked over at the insectoid being seeing compassion in her strange eyes. He swallowed hard and blinked causing the tears to trickle down his furry cheeks.

"Why you...cry?" she asked.

"I'm not crying," Zeb said his frown getting bigger. He wiped a hand across his wet face.

"Green eyes wet with tears," she said and hoped that the being would leave him alone. He wanted to cry without anyone seeing him, least of all a female of a species he had only met that day.

She set the plate down and moved close enough that Zeb saw she had on only a thin garment around her waist. Her small breasts looked to be made of a hard shell and black in color. Zeb figured she was going to engage him in a mating ritual but that wasn't what she had in mind. She placed her thin bony fingers on each side of his face, not in a gesture of mating, but one of comfort. Zeb felt emotions of anger and shame leave at her touch along side his face.

"No tears," she said in her strange voice, "Only calm."

She continued to caress his cheeks until she felt him relax enough to move away. Zeb didn't realize at that moment that his strange being was an empath. 

"What is your name?" Zeb asked as he took a piece of meiloruun fruit she offered him.

"I am Ideka," the female insectoid said, "I am an Antician from the planet Antica IV. What is your name?"

"I'm Zeb," he answered, "Uh...actually my full name is Garazeb Orrelios and I'm a Lasat from the planet Lasan."

"Garazeb, a noble name."

Zeb's face blushed at hearing that his name was a noble one.

"Do you have clutchmates?" she asked hoping he'd understand her.

"Clutchmates?" he asked confused.

"Yes...clutchmates..uh...what you call sib-lings?"

A sad look crossed Zeb's face.

"Yes, I did have siblings or clutchmates," he said feeling a lump in his throat, "They died on Lasan."

"Sorry," Ideka said placing a hand on his shoulder, "My family lost too. Only clutchmate Kaide left."

The two slaves continued to talk for awhile until Kaide came to bring Ideka back to their room. Zeb hoped that he wouldn't have anymore visitors that night for he was growing weary and needed to sleep. He walked over to the alcove with the bunk and curled up his large body into a position that was comfortable enough to sleep. As he let his eyes close, he thought back to Phada coming in and him losing control over his own body as the two of them engaged in what she called "smohalla". He felt ashamed at what he had done with her, as Lasat males weren't allowed to mate with females outside of their species according to the laws followed by the Lasat for many dust seasons, but being affected by Phada's sex pheromones had been too much for him. He had to work harder at her sexual advances towards him...but it would prove to be difficult......


	4. First Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb will be experiencing what it is like to be a fighter in a gladiator ring. He will have to adjust living nearly like an animal and being treated like one. Phada will be constantly tormenting him in a sexual way, but Zeb will be meeting someone who will become very important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thirteen chapters written up, and will post them when I can. The medications I'm on for part of the cancer treatment cause problems with my wrists and hands, making it hard to type on the laptop.

The next morning Zeb was taken from his room, dressed in his shoulder and chest armor and a tight pair of shorts that pinched in the wrong places and also rode high at the hips and butt. He was given back his shin guards, arm guards and vambraces. He was lead to an arena that had hundreds of spectators watching what could be a bloody battle. He frowned not wanting to be a spectacle for these morons. The Falleen, Sypha, who bought Zeb, seated the Lasat near the arena entrance and glanced over to see Zeb's opponent, a large Katoorian male dressed in black armor from head to ankles.

"Do well and you will be rewarded, do bad and you will be punished," the Falleen said in Zeb's ear. The Lasat frowned wanting to bite the alien's nose off.

Amongst loud cheers and jeers, Zeb was led out of the entrance area and to see his six-armed and larger opponent. Zeb had never seen a Katoorian before and was shocked at the size and height of the alien being. From what he could see, the Katoorian had a scaly face colored a deep gray and a nose that was nothing but two slits above a large fanged mouth. The eyes were small and beady and a sickly yellow color but held an intelligence and cunning. The alien's hands and feet were huge with five fingers and toes, armed with sharp claws that could do damage.

"Whoa, you're a big one," Zeb muttered to himself. At that moment he wished he had his bo-rifle, but Sypha had it locked up. The Katoorian growled and pounded his fists together.

"Gonna peel your fur off....slowly," the large being said in an accented voice deeper than Zeb's.

"Just try it buddy," Zeb replied flashing his Lasat fangs in a sneer.

"Beings of all species!" a voice called from an area above the arena, "Welcome to the BeTaakn Arena, home of the galaxy's best battles!"

The arena erupted with applause and loud cheers. The noise went on for a few minutes until the announcer, a four-armed Besalik could continue. After it quieted down he was able to speak again:

"Today we are in for a special treat! We have in our arena possibly one of the few survivors of the Empire's newest attack! We have a Lasat and not just any Lasat! We have a member of the Lasan High Honor Guard! Let me introduce you to Captain Garazeb Orrelios!"

Boos, hisses and a few cheers sounded making Zeb flinch feeling the definite racism of the crowd.

"Captain Orrelios' opponent is a familiar face to arena goers. Welcome back a favorite of beings everywhere, Tuka Kupa, Katoorian warrior! This promises to be a good one, so place your bets carefully. Let the battle begin!"

The cheering went on for a few minutes and Tuka Kupa stood arms in the air and bowing to his adoring fans. Zeb stood looking up at the crowd, eyes narrowed in anger. How dare they cheer for such a display of violence! How dare they cheer after what the Empire did to Lasan! Zeb felt such anger he began to shake and he flashed his fanged teeth hoping to intimidate Tuka.

"You're dead, Lasat!" Tuka said flashing fangs of his own.

"Take your best shot, scumbag!" Zeb called back over the crowd noise.

"Let the fighting begin!"

Zeb and Tuka circled around sizing each other up. Tuka's beastly face was in a sneer and his yellow eyes shone with a glare of rage. Zeb met the Katoorian male's glare with one of own, his usually warm green eyes flashing with hate.

Tuka made the first move with slamming Zeb in the stomach with his armored head. The Lasat let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him, and he fell to the ground the crowd cheering loudly. Tuka began to laugh and Zeb grew angry. He hopped to his feet and charged Tuka with every ounce of strength he had. The taller Katoorian somersaulted over into a wall a few boos aimed at Zeb. Tuka quickly recovered and grabbed Zeb in a hug that was anything but affectionate. The Lasat felt himself lifted off his feet as he struggled to free himself. The crowd was going wild thinking Zeb was about to die, but the Lasat had other ideas. He curled up his legs and delivered a punch to Tuka's privates with his prehensile feet. The Katoorian gasped and dropped Zeb to grab at his groin. Zeb started to laugh and stood up to kick Tuka in the head.

The fight went back and forth between Zeb and Tuka and it could be seen that both were tiring and bloodied. Zeb had a cut over his bottom lip and one of Tuka's nostril's was dripping green blood. Both had bruises over three quarters of their bodies and were covered in sweat. Zeb watched the big Katoorian's moves get slower and he knew that he now had the upper hand. Circling each other, the now weary beings sized up the situation to go in for the kill.

Panting with effort, Tuka stood up and raised his arms up to deliver a blow to Zeb's shoulders to knock him down, bit the Lasat being smaller dodged the blow. Grinning, Zeb stood up and leaped into the air to land on Tuka's shoulders angering the big alien. He tried to grab Zeb's legs, but the Lasat was too fast. The crowd began to change sides and started cheering for Zeb. The Lasat grinned hearing the crowd chanting: "Garazeb! Garazeb! Garazeb!" He felt a renewal of strength and attacked Tuka with more zeal. He started circling the tiring alien and went in for the kill. Zeb leaped onto Tuka's back, wrapped his muscular legs around him and squeezed. The Katoorian began to cough as the life was being choked out of him and his lungs were crushed. After a few minutes, he went limp and fell pinning Zeb to the ground. The Lasat pushed the lifeless body off him and stood up to a cheering crowd. Zeb stared up at the crowd, drinking in their cheers for him. He looked back at Tuka feeling bad for killing him, but not for long. The crowd wanted a fight and he gave them one! He kept staring at the crowd and he caught sight of Sypha and his shapely mate watching. His eyes got big seeing what Phada had on or the lack thereof. She had on a sheer dress with a plunging neckline that showed her breasts nearly to the nipples. She looked straight at him, licked her lips and pulled the front of the dress down to show him her breasts with hardening nipples. Zeb swallowed hard at that sight and turned to go back to his room to clean up.

Back in his room, Zeb removed the armor, guards and vambraces setting them on the bunk and began to slip out of the shorts so he could take a shower. He hurt everywhere and smelled of sweat and musk.

"I was hoping to do that," came a feminine voice from the doorway. 

It was Phada and she was still wearing her sheer dress with nothing underneath. She slowly walked inside running her hands over her nearly exposed breasts, tongue running over her lips in a seductive way. Zeb swallowed hard and turned around to see her and felt the arousal pheromones. He began to breathe hard feeling the arousal grow and a stiffening of his prick.

"Lasat...I want you...now!" she crooned walking over as she eyed his now stiff prick. She slipped the top of her dress off exposing her breasts making his eyes get wider. Swaying her hips and running hands over her breasts, she stood in front of him.

Zeb's eyes began to glaze over as if he were drunk and he pulled her to him. A deep purr starting in his throat, he pushed her against the wall, pulled her legs up and thrust his throbbing shaft deep inside her. She let out a loud moan and thrust herself against him to heighten the experience.

"My..furry...warrior!" she cried out in coital bliss feeling him shove further in. He began to lick at her neck and then kissed her mouth running his tongue inside it. She gnawed on his lower lip and he began to lift her up still inside her. They fell to the floor and he sat with her on his lap, where she wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh you...gorgeous...Lasat!" she gasped and grinded herself closer feeling his prick go in further. The thrusting grew faster until both achieved massive orgasms and fell away panting. He leaned back his prick still erect and dripping seed. She lay across his chest running her fingers through the sweaty fur.

"That was for defeating Tuka. Now my gorgeous Lasat, you can have any female of your heart's desire to spend the night with."

Zeb gave her a look of exhaustion.

"You wore me out," he said turning over onto his side making her move off him to lay beside him. He let out a yawn and she smiled gesturing him to sit up.

"Whoa," she said her nose wrinkling, "You need a shower before you have a visitor."

"Yeah, I guess I do smell," he answered relieved that his erection had vanished and his purple prick lay flaccid, sweat drying on it.

"You shower and someone will be here when you finish."

Zeb gave her a sleepy smile. After she left, he went into the refresher and took a shower washing off the sweat and sex feeling a bit dirty at what he had done with the Falleen female. Her species were known for their sexual pheromones and being a Lasat, he wasn't immune to them. He had to try harder to curb the urges he felt when she was around. He stepped out of the shower and dried his fur off. Slipping a clean pair of shorts on he walked out to the living and sleeping area. His pointed ears perked up at the sound of breathing and he caught the scent of a female.

"Hello," came a husky and sexy voice.

Zeb walked over and saw laying across the bunk was a very tall human female with skin of a dark brown. The only hair she had on her head was a mohawk of black hair that stood up nearly six inches. She had on a long garment so sheer he could see the outline of her full breasts and black bush of pubic hair. He swallowed hard feeling a bit aroused....again.

"Hello, I'm your reward for tonight," she said her voice seductive. She sat up unlacing her garment to show the sides of her breasts. "I've been with lots of alien beings, but you are the first Lasat male I've gotten intimate with. Are the tales of your sexuality true? I've heard the males can go for hours."

"Well," Zeb said his face reddening a bit, "It's true."

"Good. Now come here and show me what you've got."

"You're the first human female I've mated with," he said as he lay down on the bunk and watched as she stretched her tall frame over his.

"I'll make it worth your while," she said and ran her fingers over his pointed ears feeling him shiver. He inhaled smelling the scent of lavender and jogan on her. That made him relax and he closed his eyes. The human woman stroked his forehead ridges and pressed her lips against his cheek inhaling the scent of musk and lavender.

"Your fur feels so soft...like velvet," she whispered and pressed her lips to his. She hoped for a reaction of arousal but got a snore for her answer. A chuckle escaped her seeing he had fallen asleep. She sat up straddling him and removed her garment, "Sleep....Garazeb, for you deserve it."

She lay across his chest and put her arms around him running her fingers through his chest fur. Closing her eyes, she began to fall asleep.

Back at the main part of the compound, the Falleen couple were counting the credits they earned on Zeb's win.

"He did great for us," Sypha said.

"That he did," Phada said thinking back to her sexual encounter with Zeb a few hours before, "He is very strong."

"You did smohalla with him, didn't you!"

"Yes...what does it matter? I've done it with other slaves before. Why should it bother you now?"

"He's nothing but an...animal!"

"He's not an animal," she said feeling her nipples harden, "He's a male with a lot of stamina."

"You smell of Lasat," he grumbled, "Go take a shower." 

"What's this about? Are you jealous that an alien male thinks I'm sexy?"

"Uh..no," he answered.

"Yes, you are. You didn't see the look in those big green eyes when he saw this!"

She tore off her garment and stood in defiance. He growled and grabbed her pushing her against the wall.

"Show me what you've got," she whispered and freed his hard seeping prick.

"I'll kriff your brains out!" he cried out and shoved himself deep into her making her gasp at his roughness. He thrust hard and felt her give in enjoying the rough smohalla. He thrust faster making her bounce and groan in total bliss. After twenty minutes he stiffened and released semen into her.

"I bet he didn't do smohalla that long," he said pulling out of her.

"He went longer," she said and turned to head to the refresher.

He glared after her and pulled his pants back up.

"Kriffing Lasat!"

Phada giggled as she walked towards the refresher and her her mate swearing.

Zeb woke up during the night and discovered he had a full bladder. He felt the human female laying across his chest in a deep sleep and he smiled remembering feeling her lips on his cheek. Slowly he moved her off so he could relieve himself before he had an accident.

He stood in the small refresher emptying his bladder and felt someone put their arms around his waist. At first he thought it was Phada but he didn't feel any Falleen pheromones.

"Are you coming back to bed?" a husky voice asked and he knew it was the human female, "It's cold without you."

"Just give me a minute," he said as he finished and washed his hands at the sink.

She pulled away and went back out to lay on the bunk again. He smiled seeing in the dim light her naked body stretched out. Karabast, he thought, for a human female, you are beautiful.

"Come to bed, Garazeb," she said patting the thin but comfortable mattress.

"Zeb, most people call me Zeb," he said climbing onto the bunk feeling her lay on top of him. She stared into his eyes and smiled not the least bothered by his Lasat features. She moved her face close to his and brushed her full lips against his in a gesture of a possible mating ritual.

"Well...Zeb," she said giving him another kiss and then brushed her lips against his neck, "I'm called Deela."

"Deela...That's a nice name for a human female," he said feeling a shiver go through him. She let out a giggle and kept up with the kisses.

"You like that?" she asked and reached down to put her hand down the front of his shorts and her smile grew feeling his large prick.

"Oh, you are a big one," she said her husky voice dripping with seduction, "That will make the experience more enjoyable."

Zeb felt the shiver grow and also the arousal. He put his hands on her bare back caressing her smooth skin enjoying the feel. His hands went down to her round buttocks and caressed them feeling her respond to his touch. Deela sat up thrusting her mohawked head back, her brown eyes shiny with desire. She reached down to lower his shorts and began to stroke his shaft feeling it stiffen with arousal. 

"I'm ready if you are," she whispered.

In a swift move, he positioned Deela on his lap for the insertion of his now stiff prick.

"Oh..my!" she groaned feeling the large appendage go in. He began to purr and pulled her down on his chest thrusting further inside her. Deela moaned louder clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh, my stars!" she groaned bouncing on top of him to his thrusts. Nearly a half hour went by and both climaxed, groans escaping their clenched teeth. Deela fell away as he pulled himself out of her.

"The...stories...are...true," she panted, "You...Lasat...males...have...a...lot...of...stamina!"

He just laughed and caressed her sweaty back.

"You...have...a...lot...of...stamina for...a human," he answered panting just as hard as her.

She lay her head on his shoulder as the panting eased up and she closed her eyes completely wore out. He was just as tired and closed his eyes but not before giving her a kiss on her sweaty cheek. Both of them dozed off a few minutes later, sweat drying on their skin and fur.

During the night, Deela woke up, crawled off Zeb, and put her long garment back on and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye," she whispered, "Do good on your next fight. Maybe I'll come visit again. As Lasats go, you're kind of cute."

In the morning, Zeb woke up to see his nocturnal lover was gone. He smiled remembering their mating ritual and how he enjoyed the companionship even though she were a human female. Deela had given him happiness even for a night. She was more enjoyable than Phada. At least Deela felt natural arousal not needing pheromones.

He knew with the coming day, he would be expected to fight another opponent. Zeb realized that there was no way he could escape as long as he was wearing the shock collar. If they want a fight, he thought as he pressed his big hands together in fists, I'll give them their credit's worth.

His next opponent was an old Wookiee warrior with one eye named Chaka. This Wookiee was twice Zeb's age and size, but that didn't diminish his stamina and strength as Zeb soon found out.

The Lasat was thrown around like a child's Tooka doll and ended up with a sprained right arm. Chaka didn't show no mercy when he punched Zeb in the face opening a cut above the Lasat's right eye. The crowd chanted, "Zeb! Zeb! Zeb!" giving him a burst of adrenalin as he got the upper hand, however, Chaka had some fight left in his old bones. He grabbed Zeb by the scruff of his neck and threw him face first into a wall the Lasat's bottom lip splitting open on one side. That made him mad and he stood back up spitting blood on the ground.

Chaka let out a roar and charged towards his smaller purple-furred opponent. Zeb met the charge head-butting Chaka in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The Wookiee fell to the ground and Zeb bent over him hands raised for a lethal punch to the hairy being's face, but he stopped seeing Chaka's eyes widen with fear. Chaka whimpered hoping for a quick death. The crowd began to boo seeing Zeb hesitate at killing his opponent. Zeb readied to deliver the death blow when he stared at the old Wookiee's face. As he stared more, Zeb saw Orlaruk's face and he couldn't kill Chaka. It would be wrong! The Wookiees had helped his people when the Empire razed his world. It would be murder and that would make him no better than the Empire.

"Zeb! Zeb! Zeb!" the crowd kept calling and he ignored them as he helped Chaka to his feet. The crowd booed loudly and began to throw rotten vegetables and fruit into the arena. Sypha became angry and lead his slave back to his room. Because he refused to kill Chaka, Zeb was punished by getting whipped with a Rynth hide leather strap with bone attached to the ends. The strap made welts on his buttocks and back the dark red blood seeping through the fur.

After the beating, Zeb was tended to by twin Twi'lek women of very shapely bodies. The women wore hardly any clothing if one considered a tiny loincloth and garment stretched across their full breasts as clothing. These women were trained in the medical arts and made his injuries better.

That evening as he rested, Zeb hoped that Deela would return, for he liked her even though the first time they met, they mated. She was a comforting presence for him. Unfortunately, the only visitor he got that evening was Phada and the Falleen female was pissed off at him for sparing the Wookiee's life. She even dressed in a tight dress without buttons or zippers to entice him.

"Zeb, you fool!" she spat out leaning against a wall, "You should've killed that Wookiee! He was near dead and you let him live!"

"Maybe I wanted to spare his life!" Zeb said his green eyes flashing with anger, "At least he comes from a noble race!"

"Noble race? Those hairy beasts?"

Zeb flashed his teeth and growled deep in his throat as he walked up to the wall where she stood. She glared back at him not backing down.

"Wookiees are a better race than Falleen," he said and moved closer to her until his body was against hers. He grabbed her arms putting them above her head and began breathing hard. Her dark eyes began to glaze over as the pheromones kicked in. Zeb took a deep breath smelling them and he purred deep in his throat. 

"Falleen aren't bad," she groaned feeling his mouth on her neck. With one hand he ripped her garment down the front, her now sweating skin beckoning to him.

He pushed her against the wall, pulled her legs up and apart. She panted and ripped the front of his shorts open to show off his stiff and throbbing shaft. 

"Take me!" she cried out.

He shoved his prick deep inside and thrust for all he was worth. He hoped Phada would pass out from the experience but kept on. She growled and bit down on one of his ears making him thrust faster. Nearly an hour later, they fell on the floor panting and reeking of sweat, sex and musk.

"Thanks...you big lug," she purred as she squeezed his prick making him cry out in pain. She then shook her breasts at him and covered herself up the best she could with her torn garment. Then she walked out laughing.

"Kriffing Falleen," he grumbled and got up to take a shower to wash off her scent. It disgusted him! He now felt nothing but hatred for her and Sypha as well. He had to not let himself get aroused around her anymore...


	5. Time Passes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb is still fighting in the gladiator ring and is growing tired of being a slave to two unscrupulous Falleens. He wins fights and loses some, while mating with a lot of females after a victory, but Deela has become his favorite female and he is growing fond of the human woman and he hopes she feels the same way. Phada is no longer loving towards Zeb, just using him for her own amusement. The Lasat will gain two more friends...

Zeb continued ro fight opponents at the BeTaakn Arena, winning some and losing some. When he lost, he was beaten and no food or water was brought to him. Phada still visited him and as hard as he tried, he couldn't overpower her pheromones and engaged in numerous mating rituals with her. The Falleen female was no longer loving towards him, just using him for her own sick amusement. Zeb tolerated the nightly visits of different females but liked Deela the best. The human female was not only a good lover, but a comforting presence for him when he was having a hard time. He realized he was beginning to develop feelings for Deela and by her actions, he hoped she was too. 

One day he was to fight a tall slender alien called a Barrelian. This species was known for their strength, agility and strong telepathic abilities. The fight turned out to be a tough one for Zeb but he eventually defeated the tall male by breaking his neck in a chokehold.

That evening after having his injuries tended to by the twin Twi'lek women, he was visited by a green-skinned Twi'lek female with a large chest and had a small child with her.

"No!" Zeb said seeing the little one, "I am not mating with a kit!"

"No," the Twi'lek female said seeing her child cower behind her at Zeb's harsh tone, "This is my daughter. I couldn't leave her alone."

"I'm sorry, I yelled," he said seeing the child cowering, "If you are to spend the night with me..."

The Twi'lek woman smiled, "Oh, don't worry. She's deaf. As long as she has her Tooka doll and some sweets, she'll be fine."

"I don't know."

The little girl slowly came out from behind her mother. She looked up at Zeb and a big smile crossed her face.

"Loth-cat!" she called out in a slurred tone. She ran up to hug Zeb around a leg and he looked down at her patting her head near the lekku. She looked back up at him after nuzzling close.

"She usually doesn't warm up to strangers, but she likes you," the Twi'lek woman said, "You have kind eyes. In the Twi'lek traditions, kind eyes means a kind heart."

"I'm not kind," he said lowering his head, "I fight in a gladiator ring."

The Twi'lek woman moved up to stand in front of him and placed her hands against his furry chest. Zeb closed his eyes feeling her smooth hands on his chest and a shiver went through him. As if sensing his mood, she moved closer until her body was pressed against his and the shiver grew as he felt aroused. With one hand, she motioned the child to go sit in a far corner of the room, so she could get closer to her tall hopefully lover. 

"You are a slave like me," she said and pressed closer, "You have masters that you must obey or be punished."

He looked down and saw several big scars on her bare back. She had on a dress with a halter top leaving her back bare. He felt a thrill of sympathy for her.

"I am here to please you," she said and moved back so she could undo her top letting it fall to her waist revealing her full breasts that seemed to shine with an oil on them. Zeb's eyes widened and he caught the scent of the oil that was pleasing. He felt aroused and a burning in his loins but he didn't want to mate with her while her daughter was in the same room. It was wrong! She moved closer rubbing her bare breasts against his chest and he shivered more feeling the beginnings of an erection that she also noticed. He looked over at the little girl sitting on the floor and shook his head. He pushed the woman away. 

"Whoa there, slow down. We don't have to mate. I don't feel right doing it while your daughter is here in the same room. Can't we just sit and talk?" he said seeing her go over and sit on the bunk her breasts showing in the light and the nipples were hard and beckoning him to touch them...or kiss them. He swallowed hard and was glad that he could curb the mating urges when he had to, but seeing that beautiful female with the even more beautiful breasts proved difficult. He turned away while taking a deep breath.

"Don't you find me attractive?" she asked running her hands over her breasts concentrating on the dark green nipples. She then ran a hand under her dress to caress her pubic area hoping that would get him going, but it didn't.

"You are a beautiful Twi'lek female, one of the most beautiful I've seen, but I don't want to mate right now. Let's spend the night together getting to know each other first. What is your name, and your daughter's?"

"I'm Lydra...Lydra Pardii. My daughter's name is Aayla. We've been slaves since Aayla was a baby. Now that you know our names, what is yours?"

"I'm Garazeb...Garazeb Orrelios, but you can call me Zeb."

"Well, Zeb, you are the first Lasat male I've had the pleasure of getting intimate with," she said and stood up to press herself close hoping for a mating ritual to release her sexual tension, but by his pushing her away stopped that idea. She did up her top and straightened her dress knowing this male didn't want to do anything sexual with her. She was fine with that, getting tired of being a sex toy for Sypha's and Phada's fighters. This Lasat male who not only was kind and gentle, had a big heart and she knew he was lonely. Lydra could deal with a night of companionship other than sex. Both of them sat down on the bunk and Aayla ran over to crawl onto Zeb's lap where she cuddled up to his chest murmuring "Loth-cat" over and over again.

"Zeb tell me a little about yourself. I don't know a lot about Lasat and I'll admit you are an interesting looking species. At first I thought you were a short-haired Wookiee species of some kind, but I was wrong. I admit when I first saw you I was a bit intimidated by your face and size, but your big green eyes hold a warmth that surprised me. Just gazing into your eyes I see a person who has endured a lot of pain and despite that, has the heart of a warrior."

"Zeb's eyes welled with tears at her words and he began to tell her his story...

The two sat and talked for hours until Lydra left with a now sleeping Aayla. The little girl never left Zeb's lap the whole time they were there with him and he enjoyed their company. After they left, he stretched out on the bunk tired from his last fight and hoped no one else would show up. As he closed his eyes, he thought of Deela and wondered what she was doing at that moment. He knew she probably was pleasing another fighter and he felt a pang of jealousy at that thought. Zeb knew that feeling this way, proved he was becoming closer to the dark-skinned human female that he thought was the most beautiful female he had ever seen...and touched. Her smooth skinned body felt like paradise as he would run his hands over it and when they'd mate, he felt truely happy for the first time in a long time. As he began to doze off he heard a sound from the doorway and by the scent he knew it was Phada. He swallowed heard feeling the Falleen pheromones do there magic.

This particular night, the Falleen female was dressed to the nines in a skin-tight black jumpsuit with a high neck and a cutaway area from the nape of her neck to below the navel. She hoped to really entice him with her look and also did up her eyes in a shadow that accented the deep green of them. Her full lips were painted with a shade of red that seemed to glow and also had bands of gold on each finger except her thumbs. Her feet were bare and the toenails were painted red like her lips.

"This should get your attention for some smohalla, you furry hunk of male!" she said running her hands over her breasts feeling the nipples harden against the material. The jumpsuit could be unfastened at the shoulders as well, "Okay, here goes."

Zeb lay on his bunk when he opened his eyes to see Phada leaning against the doorway and he felt her pheromones begin to affect him. He took a deep breath and shivered seeing her in the jumpsuit that looked to be painted on her it was so tight. She arched her back and he saw the deep cutaway section of the jumpsuit the sides of her magnificent breasts showing clearly. 

"Oh kriff," he whispered feeling his prick begin to harden with arousal. His pointed ears tingled with anticipation of mating with her. He hoped she didn't see the growing bulge in his shorts, but by the glazed look of her eyes, she had.

"Hello...tall...purple...and sexy," she whispered as she walked into the room swaying her hips and thrusting her chest out so the material parted to see the outline of her hardened nipples. He also got a glimpse of the upper part of her pubic region with it's thick patch of green hair. He swallowed hard and his prick began to harden more at knowing he was about to enter that area with the arousal growing.

"Like what you see?" she asked putting hands on her shoulders, "Here, see more..."

She fiddled with the fasteners at the shoulders and they came loose. The jumpsuit top slowly slid down towards the top of her breasts. Phada stood up straighter and the movement drove the jumpsuit off her breasts which she fondled with her hands. The jumpsuit stopped falling at the hips just above her pubic area. She raised her arms above her head and swayed her hips hoping he'd perform oral smohalla on her, for they had never done that before.

"I want you to kiss me...here," she purred in a seductive tone while pointed to her lower region. She pulled the material down showing the now moistening area and licked her lips.

Zeb felt himself become more aroused but didn't want to do what she insisted on. It was unnatural and not something he wanted to do during a mating ritual.

"No," he said crossing his arms across his chest. He took a deep breath noticing she had stepped up the pheromones and he shivered more with arousal.

"No? Why you...,"she spat out and grabbed between his legs to squeeze his throbbing prick. A bit of seed wet the area taking away the annoyance. He let out a yelp and that excited her to the point where she grabbed his hands and raised his arms up to attach shackles to his wrists and to the wall.

"If you won't do me, I'll do you," she said kneeling down in front of him where she pulled his shorts down, his prick springing free and standing nearly straight out in an erection. Laughing softly, she took her hands and massaged the sides of the deep purple appendage. Zeb groaned biting his bottom lip feeling the arousal grow and he pulled at the shackles holding him to the wall.

"Oh...Karabast," he gasped feeling her slim fingers step up the massage and moved her face up to the tip of his now seeping prick and ran her tongue over it . He shut his eyes and groaned louder feeling the beginnings of a massive orgasm. Suddenly Phada took the tip in her mouth, her tongue licking at the hairless skin. By now he was shaking and groaning between clenched teeth as Phada kept on with what her people called a "blow job". Suddenly he reached his peak and a gush of seed went into her mouth and down her throat. She coughed for a moment and fell back a smile on her face.

"Wow!" she said as she wiped off her mouth and chin, "You Lasat have a lot of semen!"

Zeb's face reddened with embarrassment at her statement because it was true. He closed his eyes breathing hard and hoped she was finished but wasn't. She walked over to where the table and chair sat. She picked up the chair and brought it over to sit in front of him. He watched as she slithered the rest of her jumpsuit off kicking it away. All she had on was a seductive smile that grew bigger. He had no idea what she was going to do next and watched her climb onto the chair making her now taller than him. She pressed her naked body up to his grinding her bush against his warm fur that had a sheen of sweat on it. She then reached up to pull herself above his head.

"Phada, what are you doing?" he whispered getting more aroused by the minute. He felt like he were going to burst if he couldn't let go of another orgasm that was building up.

"I want oral smohalla," she whispered caressing his face and then licked one pointed ear. The pheromones and arousal took over and he gave in to her demands. Phada held onto his arms positioning her pubic region in front of his face, "Now...kiss me here."

With a loud purr, he pressed his face up to her moistening bush taking the scent of sexual pheromones into his slitted nostrils. It was like honey! 

"Kiss me...my furry warrior!" she groaned and shivered as she felt his furry lips on her coarse pubic hair. She began to moan as she felt his tongue begin to move past the lips and on to her throbbing clitoris. Zeb was so under the spell of her pheromones, that he didn't realize what he was doing. He began to slurp at her womanhood making her groan louder.

"Oh...kriff," she moaned as his tongue went further in and she came in the largest orgasm she had ever had. He pulled away a smile on his face and eyes glazed over as if drunk. He wiped a hand across his mouth and watched her pant with post-coital bliss. 

"You...taste...delicious," he said and looked down to see the massive erection he had.

"Now, my furry warrior," she said leaping down and letting him loose from the shackles, "Let's indulge in more love...."

After hours of wild sex, Phada left Zeb to pick up the pieces and wash himself off in the refresher. He was exhausted and didn't even get dressed after showering. He flopped naked onto his bunk to fall into an exhausted sleep....

Several more years went by and Zeb proved to be a formidable fighter in a lot of ways. The Lasat took on Falleens, another Wookiee, another Katoorian and finally a tall muscular Barrelian. This being proved to be too much for Zeb since he was still recovering from the bout with the Katoorian. The Lasat didn't last more than several minutes against the Barrelian and Sypha was extremely upset with him losing.

"Lasat, for losing, you get nothing to eat or drink for two days!" Sypha spat out giving Zeb a hard slap against his flattened nose. Blood began to flow and he growled trying to bite Sypha, but a push of the button on his wrist controller, caused Zeb to stiffen up, cry out, and fall to the floor both bladder and bowels letting go.

"Disgusting creature," the Falleen male grumbled and turned to the twin Twi'lek medics, "Clean him up and chain him to the wall so he can't lay down. Let's see how long he'll hold out."

Zeb flashed a fanged sneer at his owner wanting to kill him even more. He hoped Phada wouldn't show up. With embarrassment, Zeb tolerated being undressed by the Twi'lek women and they cleaned him up with the gentleness of two who were experienced at medical care and more.

"Do not worry, Garazeb," one of them said as she helped her sister wipe down the soiled fur, "We won't let you starve. Food will be brought to you somehow."

Zeb swallowed hard hearing the compassion in her voice and tears formed in his eyes. She lay a hand against his face as she and her sister continued to clean him off. After they finished, they left and Zeb stood leaning against the wall literally shaking with rage. His breathing quickened and he tried to free himself from the shackles but they wouldn't budge. Finally he gave up and felt the tears come again and a pout form on his face. He closed his eyes to ease the pangs of hunger and dozed off.

A sound woke him up late in the evening and his green eyes opened to see none other than Deela walk in with two jogan fruit and a flask of water in her hands.

"Oh...poor Zeb," she whispered setting the tray and flask down seeing the blood on his face and the dampness of his cheeks signifying he had been crying. At that moment, Deela knew that she was falling in love with Zeb and she hoped he loved her too. 

"Here, have some water."

She held up the flask of water to his lips letting drink his fill and then offered him a piece of jogan which he ate.

"Deela," he whispered his voice hoarse.

"I'm here, Zeb," she said pressing her body close to his in a sign of comfort and felt him shiver and not from arousal. The Lasat was crying and she looked up to see the tears falling and she started to cry herself, "Zeb...my poor...love."

Zeb heard the word "love" and that made the tears fall more, because he knew he loved Deela and always had. Since the beginning of his enslavement, she had been his favorite of his nocturnal lovers and by her reactions towards him he knew she had feelings for him as well. Deela just held him closer and let him release all the anger and sadness that was bottled up inside him. Finally the tears slowed up and she went over to get the chair so he could at least sit down and rest. He could even with his arms still shackled and she sat on his lap to lay her head on his shoulder. The two Twi'lek women found them asleep a few hours later and removed the shackles from Zeb's wrists. Deela woke up and helped a tired Zeb to the bunk where she cuddled up next to him.

"I love you," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Deela swallowed hard and snuggled closer to him relishing in the warmth of his furry body.

"I love you, too, you big lug."

More time passed with Zeb winning more than losing. It was as if the Lasat had gained an inner strength. He became almost numb to the violence he inflicted on other beings and when the females would visit with the exception of Deela and Lydra, he shut off his mind to the constant copulating, feeling like it were a natural part of living. Phada continued to torment him with her seductive ways and he always gave in not able to resist her pheromones. He began to hate her and Sypha both with so much hatred that it began to eat away at him. This hate would come to a head one day when he would be pitted against an opponent he hoped he'd never have to fight.

HIs next opponent was none other than an older male...Lasat; a Lasat that Zeb knew. He was a former member of the Honor Guard and his name was Gron Eroms.

"No!" Zeb said his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do you mean no, Lasat?" Sypha said looking up at Zeb his eyes flashing with even more anger, "I own you and you do as I tell you or you will be punished severely!"

"Give it your best shot, scumbag!" Zeb spat out flashing his fangs.

Sypha pushed the button on his wrist control just enough to get Zeb's attention and the Lasat knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place as long as he wore the shock collar.

"Now get your furry ass out there and fight! I have a lot of credits riding on you winning this battle!"

Zeb growled when Sypha shoved him forward. Phada was standing nearby in a strapless dress that she pulled down enough in the front to show him the tips of her nipples that were hardening with excitement at the anticipation of two Lasat fighting.

"Do good and you can do smohalla with me all night," she said her tongue running over her top lip, "Do bad and I'll see your Lasat friend instead. He looks promising even though he's older than you."

Zeb gave her a look that would've melted durasteel and walked out to loud cheers from the crowd. A smile crossed his face until he saw Gron dressed in nothing but tight shorts, shoulder and chest armor and arm gauntlets. The older Lasat's eyes widened and he went down on one knee, the crowd booing.

"Captain Garazeb Orrelios," he said in a voice filled with pride.

"Gron," Zeb whispered moving up to help his fellow Lasat to his feet, "Don't do this."

"Why? You are the leader of the Lasan High Honor Guard and are to be revered."

"No, Gron, the Guard is no more and I won't do this."

The elder Lasat's eyes shown with a shine of tears.

"Captain, you must fight me, because if you don't, my master will have me killed and I don't want to die. I know your master could have you killed as well."

"No, Gron, I won't do it!"

The crowd became restless seeing the two Lasat standing close and talking.

"Lasat! Fight!" Sypha yelled pout. Phada pulled her dress down to her hips and massaged her breasts hoping to entice him. Zeb turned away shaking his head.

"Fight!" came the voice of Gron's human owner. He was a tall muscular man with skin as dark as chocolate. Beside him stood a blue-skinned Twi'lek woman with huge breasts that were bare. All she had on was a long loincloth-like skirt that went to her ankles. She licked her lips and ran a hand over one breast circling the dark-blue nipple. Gron swallowed hard feeling his prick begin to harden. He shut his eyes and readied to fight his once leader.

"Fight!" the crowd chanted over and over again making Zeb angrier. He looked at Gron and with tears in his eyes said, "I'm sorry."

Then he gave the older Lasat a roundhouse punch to the face that knocked him to the ground.

"Captain Orrelios, you have to do this," Gron said as he spat out blood and a couple of teeth.

Tears streaming down his face, Zeb grabbed Gron and threw him against a wall, the older Lasat getting the wind knocked out of him. Gron picked himself up and head-butted Zeb in the stomach throwing him to the ground. 

The two Lasat went back and forth throwing punches and each other into walls or the ground. Zeb got the upper hand being younger and flattened Gron to the ground on his back, the older Lasat holding his hands up in submission. With tears streaming down his face, Zeb readied for the killing blow. Gron looked up at him his green eyes wide and pleading. Zeb felt his heart break and he started trembling.

"Kill him!" Sypha called from the side. Phada pulled her dress back up giving the Lasat a dirty look, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill Him!"

Soon the crowd began chanting, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

Zeb heard the words and his trembling grew worse. He raised his head up and let out a roar of rage and sadness. He lowered his arms and then bent down to help Gron back up to envelop the elder Lasat in a hug of respect and love. The crowd erupted in boos and Sypha was fuming on the side, Gron's master as well. The Falleen male walked out into the arena and grabbed Zeb by the collar around his neck.

"You'll pay for this, mark my words!"

Gron was taken away just as rough and Phada looked over at him their eyes meeting. The older Lasat got a whiff of her pheromones and he sucked in his breath. Zeb looked back at Gron and felt Sypha grab a chain to attach to the collar. Zeb was lead away like a naughty pet but not to his room. He was lead to an area he had never seen before.

It was a room full of devices or torture or worse. In the middle stood a table with straps on it. Sypha with several others got Zeb laid on the table and strapped down his hands and feet. An even thicker strap was placed across his chest. A device with wires on it was placed on his head. Sypha with Phada helping, cut Zeb's clothing off and with him naked, laughed making him struggle more.

"These straps are unbreakable," Sypha said and gesturing to Phada to bring over a controller that was attached to the head device, "This is for not killing that Lasat!"

The Falleen pushed a button and the device glowed a bright red. Zeb felt pain unlike he had never felt before and his body stiffened up, fur standing on end. He tried not to scream but couldn't hold it in. The pain stopped and he sobbed with relief, tears trickling down the sides of his face. Sypha pushed the button again making Zeb scream louder.

Out in another part of the compound, Deela, Lydra, Ideka and Kaide listened to the cries of their friend. All four of them wept for his release from the pain.

Gron was being punished as well, his screams echoing through the compound. The Twi'lek female was straddling him, as she hoped for an orgasm as she rode his prick. She kept up until he passed out and climaxed inside her. Gron's owner stood laughing seeing the quivering Lasat bleeding from his nostrils.

Zeb was reduced to a sobbing wreck and didn't fight Sypha or Phada even though the Falleen female tempted him with oral smohalla. The Lasat was taken back to his room and chained to the wall naked and reeking of urine and feces. Zeb lay on the floor sobbing softly and shut his eyes hoping to die. He lay in an almost catatonic state blubbering to no one. Finally he fell into a fitful sleep and didn't move until he heard a voice that sounded like paradise to him. It was the soothing tones of certain human female: Deela.

"Oh...Zeb," she said kneeling down beside him, placing a hand against his feverish cheek, "What have they done to you?"

He didn't utter a word but just grasped her right hand and held on. A sob escaped his cracked and bloodied lips. He looked up at her his eyes in a look of loss and suffering. Deela felt her heart lurch and she pulled him to her not caring how bad he smelled. Zeb began to cry like a child making her hold him closer. Deela began to rock him in her arms uttering sounds of comfort.

"Oh...Zeb," she whispered running her fingers through the velvety fur of his head and neck in a sign of comfort, "Oh...Zeb, my poor...darling Zeb."

Hearing her words of endearment made him cry louder and he clung tighter feeling her soothing touch. She kept on with the quiet words of comfort and caresses of his fur, hoping he'd calm down, but knew the Falleen and his whore had finally broken his spirit. He cried for several hours and then quieted to a gentle sniffling but not leaving her arms.

"That's better," she said wiping tears away from his cheeks the fur now very damp, "Let's get you cleaned up and those injuries bandages. Good thing I used to be a medic during the Clone Wars."

Zeb lifted his head up from her chest and shoulder giving her such a look of innocence and trust, that she reached over to give him a tender kiss on the lips. Zeb closed his eyes snuggling closer to her.

"Zeb, you just lean back against the wall while get a basin of water and some bandages."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Deela got to work washing off Zeb's soiled and bloodied fur. All the time she washed him, he never said a word but looked at her almost like a trusting child. Deela was so involved with her tender ministrations, she didn't notice that someone came into the room. At first she thought it was Sypha and Phada and was about to smack both of them, when she saw it was Lydra with Aayla following her. The moment the little Twi'lek girl caught sight of Zeb, she ran over to snuggle up to him.

"Loth-cat!' she babbled out and crawled onto Zeb's lap oblivious to the Lasat's naked body.

"What did they do to him?" Lydra asked feeling her temper flare.

"That kriffing piece of poodoo Sypha and his whore Phada tortured him! They nearly killed him! Look what they did!" Deela said as she got to bandaging Zeb's arms and his legs. He didn't react until she hit a tender spot on his upper left leg. A pout formed on his bottom lip and his green eyes shined with tears. Aayla saw his reaction and threw her little arms around him the best she could. Zeb lifted her up in his arms and held her close relishing in the child's affection for him. It reminded him of his little sister, Cynda, now dead. 

Lydra helped Deela finish cleaning Zeb up and bandaging his wounds. Deela then helped get him redressed in a clean pair of shorts wishing he wasn't chained up. He needed to lay down and rest.

"Kriffing chains," Deela grumbled hoping to free Zeb from the shackles. Lydra smiled and pulled out an instrument from in between the cleavage of her top. It was a lock pick. A few moments later, Zeb was freed and his wrists bandaged. The two women helped him to the bunk and got him comfortable. Seeing that Deela had everything in hand, Lydra took Aayla out so Zeb could get some rest.

"Zeb, try to get some sleep," the human female said and tucked a blanket around him, "I'll stay here with you."

"Promise?" he asked his voice sounding small and helpless.

"I promise," she said giving a kiss on the cheek, "Try to sleep."

He stared at her and the big green eyes began to close with oncoming sleep.

"Sleep," she whispered and crawled onto the bunk with him where she began to caress his face while murmuring words of comfort. Zeb began to fall asleep but not before pulling Deela close but not too tight for her to move.

"Sleep...darling," she whispered, "Sleep my darling...lover."

"Love you," he whispered nearly asleep.

Those words made Deela's heart soar because she felt the same about him. She loved Zeb and didn't care that he were a Lasat. She had finally found the love of her life and hoped to spend the rest of her life with him. Hearing him snore, she cuddled closer and kissed him on the lips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter didn't get posted sooner. It has taken me three days to type as it is a long one. Some of the medications I'm on cause a lot of joint pain especially the hands and wrist, making typing a bit more difficult.


	6. A Slave of Another Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zeb! He will be enduring the human equivalent of being a sex slave for a bunch of perverts and low lives. This could prove to be the breaking point for him if it weren't for Deela and her growing love for him. Getting tortured to an inch of his life in the last chapter was bad enough, but to be a plaything for other's amusements might do it...

The next morning, Deela was showering in the refresher when she heard someone calling her name in a frantic tone. She shut the water off, stepped out, dried off and put a robe on that was too big for her. Th voice called for her again and she knew it was Zeb.

"I'm coming," she said and helped to find him laying on the bunk, but it was empty. She heard the sound of breathing and found him cowered in a corner with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. His eyes were wide and tear-filled.

"Oh...Zeb," she whispered and kneeled down next to him.

"You left me," he said in a voice of sadness and loss.

"Oh, darling, I didn't leave you. I just went to get cleaned up in the refresher," she said caressing his cheek which felt damp from tears.

"You...left," he murmured leaning into her arms. She felt tears on her neck. Deela pulled him closer beginning to rock him in her arms as if he were a child.

"Oh...my poor...darling Zeb, they've broken your spirit for sure."

Zeb held onto Deela tighter feeling her rocking him in her arms. She knew he wouldn't want her to leave but she had to get back before Sypha and Phada discovered her gone. He dozed off and she kissed him on top of his slitted nostril nose not caring if he smelled of musk. To her, that scent was almost like a love potion to her and it was erotic. Hugging him more, Deela knew that she never wanted to be apart from Zeb ever again. The love was too strong.

"Zeb, let's get you back to bed, you're very tired," she said struggling to get him to his feet, "A little help here? I'm smaller than you."

He stood up looking down at her a smile on his face, green eyes half closed with fatigue. She got him back onto the bunk and tucked a blanket around him.

"Now you go back to sleep," she said giving him a kiss on the lips, "I have to get back before I'm missed."

He grabbed her hand, tears in his eyes.

"Stay?" was all he asked.

"Zeb, I have to go. I've been here too long as it is," she answered felling sympathy at his forlorn expression.

"Stay...please?"

"No...darling. I have to go. I'll be back later."

He looked over at her with such sadness that her brown eyes welled with tears.

"I...I'm sorry."

When she shut the door, she heard him whimpering and tears fell from her eyes. She ran back to the slave quarters and before she arrived at her room, she was met by Sypha.

"Where were you all night?" he asked as he saw that was dressed in nothing but an oversized robe; the top part open showing some of her breasts.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she said back giving the Falleen male a look of distain. He stared at her taking a deep breath.

"You were with that Lasat, weren't you?" he asked staring at her chest seeing the dark brown breasts through the material.

"What does it matter to you who I spend the night with?"

"You were with him. I know you were. You smell like him. Did you know that kriffing Lasat cost me a lot of credits?"

"Who cares, Sypha! You hurt him!" 

"Of course he was punished, for not killing that Lasat in the gladiator ring. That fight would've set me up for life, but no, your precious lover boy had to have a soft heart!"

"How could you ask him to kill one of his own people? she said getting angrier, "It would be like you killing another Falleen...perhaps Phada. He couldn't do it! He wouldn't do it!"

"I've killed other Falleen before," he said moving closer and looking down her robe, "It's not any different. Garazeb has killed other beings and it never bothered him."

"It's because you've wounded him," she said feeling repulsed at his staring of her breasts.

"My...dear, he deserved it, like you deserve this..."

Sypha grabbed Deela by her mohawk hair and threw her into her room where he shut the door. The human female fell to the floor and Sypha stood over her unfastening his pants to show his hardening prick. She swallowed hard knowing what he wanted. He pinned her to the floor and tore the robe open her breasts and bush for him to see.

"My...My," the Falleen said as he grasped his dark-green prick in one hand, "I can't wait to taste what that Lasat has gotten."

Pinning her arms above her head, he fell onto her body and thrust his hard prick into her feeling her jerk for a moment at the assault. That excited him more and he thrust further into her channel grunting like an animal.

"Is that what you felt doing smohalla with that furry beast? Could he give you pleasure like I'm doing?"

Deela despite being raped, was able to spit out, "Zeb never hurt me. You are the animal not him."

She groaned as he went in further.

"He...He's more of a man than you'll ever be, Sypha. You and that whore of yours are nothing but heartless monsters!"

"A monster am I?" he asked taking her breasts in his hands and squeezing them, "Then feel this!"

He pulled his prick out for a moment then thrust in so hard that she felt pain and he kept going faster and harder.

"You...bastard!!" she cried out and scratched her fingernails across his face opening up a cut on his left cheek. That angered him and he began to slap her face over and over again until blood flowed from her nose. When he finally reached a massive orgasm, he began to calm down and spilled so much semen into her that it trickled from her opening. He pulled out his swollen shaft and laughed seeing it standing straight up. He ran a hand over it shivering at the feel of his own sexual organ.

"My dear," he said as he did his pants back up, "You give good smohalla."

"Kriff you!" she spat out getting up and wiping a hand across her bloodied face. 

"I hoped you enjoyed our smohalla, because your precious Lasat lover is going to be turned into a sex slave. He's no longer good as a fighter, so maybe he'll be better at giving pleasure to others. You can ask Phada that."

Deela spat on the ground as he left and she ran to the refresher where she vomited up everything up she had eaten that day. She tore off the soiled robe and stood under the warm water hoping to wash the smell of Falleen off her. Deela began to cry and fell to the floor of the shower as she hoped the dirt and shame could be washed away. She was afraid that Zeb wouldn't want her anymore after what Sypha had done to her, but the only one who could help her was Zeb.

That night she was able to get away from her room with Sypha and Phada engaged in an orgy with the obese Snivvian female and her Gotal mate.

"Zeb, it's me, Deela," she said arriving at the doorway to see her friend and lover standing by a full-length mirror that Phada had installed recently, "Oh...Zeb."

The Lasat turned around and she was shocked at what he was dressed in. Phada along with two of her Falleen bitches had him dressed like a male prostitute. His eyelids were painted up green like his eyes and a set of new armor graced his broad shoulders, chest and back. All he had on below the armor were a pair of high-cut shorts that were so tight, it was a wonder he could breath without them splitting.

"Zeb, my poor...," she started to say and he turned those painted eyes over to see the person who he loved dearly.

"Deela?" he asked and then looked down at his rather provocative outfit.

"Zeb," she whispered and threw herself into his arms where he held her close feeling her tremble. She looked up and saw him frown seeing her swollen lips, nose and blackened eye.

"Who did this to you?" he asked his eyes narrowed in anger, "Was it Sypha? I'll tear his kriffing head off!"

"Yes, it was Sypha, but don't do anything rash, Zeb. I'll be fine. It's just some bruises that will heal. Zeb, we have to play their little games in order to survive. I've been through worse, long before we met. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Deela," he said raising her head up so he could give her a kiss on the cheek, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You won't lose me...you big lug," she answered kissing him back.

"Can you stay for awhile?" he asked, "I...uh...don't have to be anywhere for three hours."

He looked over at the bunk, hoping that Deela wanted to spend time with him, possibly to get intimate.

"Maybe for awhile," she said eyeing his tight shorts, "Then, I have to get back, before I'm missed."

He walked over to the bunk and sat down where he began to remove the armor from his shoulders. Deela sat down next to him, taking over removing the rest of it for it to fall onto the floor. Zeb lay back and smiled seeing that Deela straddled his legs while reaching up to loosen her top for it to fall to her waist. Zeb smiled seeing her breasts and noticed that they were a bit bruised from Sypha's beating. He reluctantly lifted a hand up to caress one and pulled back afraid he was going to hurt her, but Deela grabbed his hand to bring it back up to her breast. 

"Don't worry," she said and bent down to kiss his lips getting a sigh out of him, "Touch me...please...touch me."

He swallowed hard and with a shaking hand, began to massage her shoulders. His big hands went from her shoulders down to the area between her breasts. She shut her eyes to the touch of her lover and hoped for more. 

Deela got her wish...

Zeb kissed her lips and then the kisses went from her lips down her neck. Deela sighed feeling the touch of her friend and lover. When the kisses made it to her breasts she let out a low moan of pleasure and it got louder when she felt his lips on the nipples, making them harden with arousal. She reached down to lower his shorts so they could mate and he pulled away.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked seeing the hardened prick nearly bursting out of the tight shorts.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said pointed ears lowered, "Sypha raped you, that's bad enough!"

"You won't hurt me," she said pressing herself closer to him hoping to make love, but he wouldn't. Deela was fine with that and just snuggled closer to Zeb, "We have plenty of time to make love."

They lay close just relishing in the feel of each other's touch when Deela sat up leaning on an elbow staring at him.

"I love you...Garazeb Orrelios," she said as she nuzzled his face not unlike that of a Lasat female, "I've loved you since that first awkward night we spent together so long ago. I love you from the tips of your pointed ears to the toes of your prehensile feet."

"I...love you, too, Deela," he answered, "From the top of your mohawked head and beautiful face...and breasts, down to your tiny bare feet. You've brought me happiness for the first time since my world was...attacked. You've helped me through some bad times....and not just you; Lydra, Aayla, Ideka and Kaide have also helped. 

"Zeb, you've helped me too," she said tracing a finger through his chest fur, "I've never felt this way about another person. I never knew I could...love. I don't give a kriff about the species difference. I love you and someday we'll get away from this awful place. I hope and pray to be your wife or whatever it's called in your culture. I want to...bear your children."

Zeb swallowed hard at her words, they were so heartfelt.

"In Lasat culture, when a male and female mate, they are joined as bondmates. I don't care about the species difference either. I love you, Deela, and want to spend the rest of my life with you and to have children. Hopefully, that will happen..."

"Any children fathered by you will be adorable," she said caressing his beard running her fingers through the coarser fur, "Because you are...handsome."

"Me?!" he said in surprise, "Have you seen my face lately? I bet human males are a lot better looking than me."

"That doesn't matter, love," she said brushing her lips against his, "I fell in love with what you are in here."

She caressed his chest in the area of his heart.

"Looks don't matter to me, and I want you to know that, Zeb. I look into those beautiful green eyes and see a person of honor, bravery and most of all, love. That makes you very attractive and...sexy too."

He gave her a kiss on the lips feeling the affection even more for her.

"Phada will be here soon to take me to uh..." he said realizing how much time had passed, "You better go."

"I'll be waiting for you...my bondmate," she said and crawled off him. She did her top back up and walked out but not before blowing him a kiss.

Zeb watched her a tear trickling down his cheek. He picked up the pieces of armor and put them back on.

Phada came for him less than an hour later. He frowned and felt a bit afraid of what could be happening to him. The Falleen female adjusted his armor and eyed him in a way that made his skin and fur crawl. She was going to take him to a house of orgy that was on the far side of the compound away from prying eyes. When they reached the area, he saw that four other Falleen females were waiting for their entertainment for the evening. Their eyes widened at the sight of a tall muscular being lead by a collar and chain. They smiled as their eyes traveled from his armored chest and shoulders to his taut abdomen and then to his lower area in tight shorts that rode low on the hips with a definite bulge in the front. One female licked her lips in anticipation.

"Phada," the oldest and tallest said, "You are right. He's got the goods and I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"Me, too," another said as she unzipped her skimpy dress and put a hand inside to caress her privates. Zeb swallowed hard seeing that and felt a bit of her pheromones.

The other two females who were twins and very overweight licked their lips running their hands over their large breasts, hoping to feel those big furry hands on them.

"Lasat," Phada said as she undid the chain, "You will perform for my friends and I."

"Perform? How?" he asked giving her a look of distain and confusion.

"You will do a striptease dance for us and then a'fhcl," she said her face in a smile other than affectionate.

"A'fhcl, what's that?" 

"You stupid brute," she grumbled and demonstrated holding his prick in her hands stroking it to hardness until he spilled seed, "That's what it means. After that, you will perform smohalla with all of us."

"No, I won't!" he said arms across his chest, "That's just...sick!"

"Sick or not, you will do it, or I push a button on your collar. I don't think the ladies would appreciate seeing you piss yourself."

Zeb knew she was serious seeing her finger hovering over the collar controller she wore on her wrist.

Phada had the oldest of the females start a holoplayer and soon very seductive music began playing from it. She looked over at her four friends and from a glance she told them to step up the pheromones. She let out more pheromones of her own and pulled her top off exposing her breasts, the nipples hard already.

"Start dancing," she said as she fondled her breasts, "Right girls?"

Four voices of "Right?" sounded as the others began to remove their tops making Zeb's eyes widen at the sight of so many female breasts. He felt the pheromones hit him and he began to sway a bit almost overwhelmed by the intensity. The arousal began to grow and with half-closed eyes, gave the ladies one of his most alluring smiles.

"Take it all off!" one of the big-breasted ones called out.

The Lasat swayed to the seductive strains of Falleen mating music and reached up to loosen the shoulder armor letting each piece fall to the floor. His hips swayed with a mind of their own exciting the ladies more. Phada turned to all of them.

"Clothes off, everyone! Show him what he's about to get!"

The four females shed what little clothing they had on and Zeb's eyes widened at seeing so much naked female flesh and it was all for him! He uttered a loud purr and slowly removed the chest and back armor.

"Oh, hurry up!" the oldest female said, "I want to see that magnificent prick of yours!"

He gyrated his hips to the music getting them more excited by the second. Totally lost in the Falleen pheromones, he put a finger in each side of his tight shorts. The ladies smiled and began to whistle, knowing he was going to lower the shorts. Zeb shut his eyes still feeling enough shame at what he was about to do. With a deliberate movement, he slowly lowered the shorts just enough to see the coarser dark purple fur above his prick.

"Pull them all the way off!" Phada said flicking her tongue at him in an obscene way.

Swallowing hard, he lowered the shorts, his large prick springing free and beginning to harden with arousal. The ladies let out a loud cheer and whistles making him more embarrassed.

"A'fchl! A'fchl! A'fchl!" Phada's four friends chanted as they ran hands over their naked bodies hoping to get him more aroused and it worked.

Zeb shut his eyes to what he was about to do. With both clawed hands, he began to stroke the sides of his prick feeling his body shiver with revulsion, but the sexual pheromones were too much. His fingers teased at the lavender furred testicles making the purr grow louder in his throat as he stepped up the stroking until he spewed a great amount of seed out towards the five females. He started panting his prick straight up and dripping the milky seed of his species.

"What did I tell you!" Phada said, "Lasat's have a lot of seed and they can go on for hours. Let's take him to the bed chamber so we can perform smohalla with him. He gives good oral smohalla as well if you go for that kind of thing."

Still under the spell of the pheromones, Zeb engaged in acts of sexual intensity with each female until Phada was the last one standing. She rode him like a wild animal and got so rough he cried out in pain when she bit his testicles.

A few hours later, Zeb was taken back to his room and left alone. The first thing he did was run to the refresher where he threw up until he was doing nothing but dry heave. He fell to the floor sobbing in pain and shame. Deela managed to sneak in to see him later and found him crying on the refresher floor naked and bleeding from his privates. 

"That bitch!' she growled and got Zeb up to sit on the side of the tub where she turned on the water to get him cleaned off.

Zeb sat sniffling while Deela sat in front of him in the tub washing the Falleen smell of him. She was very gentle when washing his genital region seeing him grimace in pain and tears in his eyes. He would've become aroused at her touching him in such an intimate way, but he sat with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

After the bath, Zeb was sitting on the side of the tub naked as Deela applied medication to the bite marks on his testicles. He sniffled feeling totally humiliated and ashamed at what he had done. Having Deela take care of him in this way made the feelings of shame worse.

"She...bit me!" he said his voice catching in a sob. Deela just caressed his wet cheek and gave him a soothing kiss to the area between his forehead ridges.

"I know, Zeb. She's just a sick bitch! I'd like to tear her kriffing head off!" Deela said as she saw a smile form on his face.

"I hate her!" he said and was pleased to see that she wanted to lay with him on the bunk. He was too tired to mate and hurt in places he never hurt before, but was just glad for her calming presence.

"Go to sleep, love," she crooned giving him a kiss on a furry cheek, "I'm here to take care of you."

"Thanks, Deela," he muttered his eyes closing with oncoming sleep.

"You're welcome...my bondmate," she said loving him more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating a new chapter sooner. Having some problems because of the cancer treatments I'm going through. Will add another chapter when I'm able.


	7. Further Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zeb!! What he goes through in this chapter is nothing short of being inhuman; even for a Lasat. He will endure the worst that life can dish out and then some. Deela's love for him grows and Zeb will end up relying on something besides love to get him by...

For the next few months, Zeb was used in ways that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He engaged in acts of sexual perversions that not only turned his stomach, but shamed him to the core of his being. Many nights he spent getting sick and crying himself to sleep. When she was able to, Deela would take care of him, her love growing stronger for the unfortunate Lasat. If Deela weren't able to help him, Lydra would and sometimes Ideka and Kaide would use their empathic abilities to calm him down.

One day Sypha and Phada hired out Zeb to a has-been Twi'lek senator with not only a big appetite for food, but also for sex. The older being had a bevy of prostitutes at his beck and call to satisfy his sick needs but wanted something else.

"A Lasat you say?" he asked looking over at five of his ladies who were Twi'lek and human, "I thought there were no more Lasat left after the Empire attacked Lasan."

"There's a few. Senator Oron FreeTaa, only a few and I own a prime specimen," Sypha said looking over at Phada who nodded, "Garazeb is a former leader of the Lasan High Honor Guard."

"He's quite...virial too, if you get my meaning," Phada said seeing FreeTaa gazing at her breasts that showed through her nearly see-through top.

"Bring in the Lasat," Sypha said to one of his Falleen cohorts.

Zeb was brought in, a chain attached to his shock collar. The Lasat was dressed in his tight shorts and nothing else. A frown was on his face but he kept his eyes on the floor not wanting to see who he had to please this time. Lately, Zeb refused to engage in perverted sex games with different females...and males. He felt the shock collar and was getting tired of feeling the effects from the device.

"My...My," the fat Twi'lek and walking around and looking Zeb up and down, "He's a fine specimen...a fine specimen indeed."

"Look at those muscles!" a human female of dark skin said.

"And that firm ass!" another Twi'lek said.

"Forget the muscles and ass," a big-breasted Twi'lwk said as she stared at Zeb's lower region, "Look at that prick! It's a shame to keep it covered!"

"It's a thing of beauty," Phada answered, "He's also good at oral smohalla."

"Oh?" FreeTaa said hoping to experience that, "Sypha, I want him for the whole day and night. I'll pay handsomely!"

"I'll deliver him to you in an hour," Sypha said, "And he'll be ready to please you and your guests."

In Zeb's room, he was being bathed, fur dried off and brushed out and to his dismay, was sprayed with a cologne that covered his Lasat musk. It made him sneeze and his nose run getting slaps to his face. Sypha gave him a drink of Falleen wine that helped stop the sneezing. He was dressed in a vest of Rynth hide showing a lot of his furry chest and stomach with a jewel placed in his navel that glowed green like his eyes. All he had on below, was a pair of sheer pants that rode low on the hips and ended at the knees. The sides were slit up showing his furry legs and hips. On his head was a band of Rynth hide with the same jewel as his navel one. The jewel was centered between his forehead ridges. HIs eyelids were painted green again with a line of black on his lower and upper lids that went to the bottom of his pointed ears. His beard was braided with green jewels as well as his sideburns. He got a look at himself in a mirror and shuddered with revulsion.

What if Deela sees me in this getup, he thought. She'll think I'm enjoying this!

"C'mon, Garazeb," Phada said looking him up and down, "You look...sexy."

"I look like a fool!" he said his mouth in a near pout.

"You look...delicious," Phada said and gave him a swat on his behind, "Let's go. Can't keep your customers waiting."

The Lasat was lead into a huge room that was decked out like a den of iniquity. Zeb frowned and lowered his eyes seeing that at least twenty half-naked women were staring at him. On an almost throne, sat the fattest Twi'lek male he had ever seen and the man was dressed in nothing but shorts, his stomach hanging over.

"Oh, Phada," he said eyeing Zeb in his rather revealing outfit, "He's a wonder to behold! What a magnificent specimen of male! Look at that body!"

The ladies were giving him looks of hunger and hoped to mate with him and soon. Zeb felt his skin crawl and stomach churn at what he was about to go through. He swallowed hard and felt Phada pinch his butt to get him moving.

"Thank you Phada. I can take it from here. Please remove the chain from his collar," FreeTaa said winking at Zeb, "He won't run off. I have a shock collar control on my chair."

"As you wish," Phada answered bowing so FreeTaa got a glimpse of her breasts through her top. He licked his lips feeling aroused, "Enjoy yourselves and Lasat...behave yourself!"

Zeb answered her with a glare of his painted eyes and a frown on his face.

"Come forward, Garazeb," the fat Twi'lek said, "Sit by me. I'd like to get a good look at you. You are a handsome male of your species, handsome indeed!"

He looked Zeb up and down making him feel dirty and almost nauseous. FreeTaa took a fat finger putting it under his chin to raise his head up.

"Oh...my boy," he said in a soft tone with an underlying menace, "You will entertain me and my guests."

"No!" Zeb said as he snapped at FreeTaa's finger narrowly missing it. The fat senator pushed a button on the left arm of his chair. Zeb stiffened up feeling the familiar pain from the shock collar.

"That's a warning. Anymore behavior like that and I will push the red button. If I push that one, your head explodes! That wouldn't be a pretty sight for the ladies, would it? Now go over and sit by the ladies."

Grumbling under his breath, Zeb got up and shook himself off of the collar effects. He made his way over to where the twenty females sat on cushions in very seductive poses.

"Sit by me, handsome," an older human female said patting a cushion next to her. She had on a tiny skirt that barely covered her privates and no top. Her breasts were covered by her long silver hair making his eyes widen. He sat down and she looked over to to run a finger over his chest fur making him shiver. She smiled seeing the shiver and ran her finger down to his navel tracing a circle around the jewel. Zeb shut his eyes feeling a bit aroused. Her finger moved downward to the top of his sheer pants riding low on the hips. The outline of his prick showed in the front. She kept on with moving her finger until it went inside of his pants encountering the hairless member. 

"Oh," the human female said feeling the appendage, " "What I'd give to feel that inside me."

Zeb groaned and she plunged her whole hand down his pants stroking his prick. He groaned louder and shivered as he had an orgasm.

"Wow!" she cried out feeling the sticky semen on her hand, "You live up to the legends of Lasat males being virial. Get a feel for this prick in your hands!"

"I want to see it!" one called out.

"I want to feel it!"

"I want to experience a mating ritual with him!"

Two large-breasted Twi'lek females eye-balled him and moved over to where he lay next to the human female. Zeb sat, hating the looks, gestures and words spoken about his body, but there was nothing he could do. He just had to tolerate the pawing, touching, sloppy kisses, caresses and licking of his furry pointed ears. FreeTaa watched, his eyes gleaming with amusement and lust.

Several of the ladies straddled Zeb wanting to mate with him and he pushed back feeling disgusted.

"Garazeb!" FreeTaa yelled standing up and stepping down from his throne/chair, "You do as you're told! I paid a lot of credits for you!"

"So what!" Zeb spat back as he stood up to his full height which towered over the obese Twi'lek, "I'm tired of being a plaything for you sleazeballs!"

He turned around to walk out when the senator pushed the collar control button and Zeb cried out feeling pain and fell to his knees. The ladies and FreeTaa laughed making him angry, but he couldn't do anything. The shudders eventually stopped and he lay breathing fast trying to calm down. He looked over to see FreeTaa grab a container and gesture to one of the taller Twi'lek females who was nearly naked except for a tiny bikini bottom to come over to him.

"Let's try some Klyvn spice on him," he whispered into her ear cone while fondling one of her breasts, "That usually calms them down."

"As you wish, sir," the buxom woman said, "Girls, get the Lasat up. We're gonna spice him."

With FreeTaa sitting on him, Zeb tried to fight him off but the senator was too heavy. The Twi'lek held the container up to his nose.

"Breathe it in, Garazeb," FreeTaa said his voice soothing, "This will make you feel good."

The slitted nostrils twitched as he breathed in the Klyvn spice which is a highly narcotic drug. It was also illegal, but FreeTaa had some smugglers bring him some when he wanted it. Zeb felt his anger begin to leave and a strange euphoria set in. His green eyes became glazed over as he inhaled more. He felt dizzy for a moment as the spice took hold but that passed as he became more relaxed.

He felt...good!

"Now, that's better," FreeTaa said as he stood up, "Ladies, he's all yours now, but leave some for me. I've always wanted to mate with a Lasat."

Suddenly Zeb had both human and Twi'lek females descend on him like hungry brier wolves. They pressed their now naked bodies against his getting him highly aroused in his drugged state. They stripped him of his vest and pants admiring his maleness.

"I want him first!" the oldest human female said straddling his legs and began massaging his prick feeling it harden, "That's it...big boy, let's see that magnificent prick do it's thing!"

She stroked harder and then lifted herself up to insert it into her.

"Oh...kriff!" she gasped and felt his big hands on her buttocks pulling her closer to thrust further in. She rode him like an animal moaning loudly while the others cheered. FreeTaa sat masturbating hoping to have his way with the Lasat too. The fat senator came with a loud groan and motioned one of the Twi'lek females over to perform oral sex on him.

After an hour of constant sex, Zeb lay spent, his legs sticky from constant ejaculations of seed. The women kept up caressing his furry chest and ears getting him more aroused than ever. Finally it was FreeTaa's turn. The ladies got Zeb sat up his head falling to the side as if he were drunk. He had a crooked smile on his face, green eyes glazed over.

"Ladies, get him on his knees," he said and approached Zeb, "Move him forward on his knees so I can penetrate him easier."

"Wha...you doin'?" Zeb asked his voice slurred.

"Watch," the fat senator said and grabbed Zeb by the waist and with a swift move, shoved his hard prick into the Lasat's rectum. Zeb cried out obviously in pain and FreeTaa didn't care. He pulled out and went back in even harder. The Lasat whimpered biting his lower lip drawing blood. FreeTaa thrust in further and released semen into Zeb's body where normally it wouldn't go. Zeb curled up, his butt hurting from this act of sodomy and the ladies just sat watching this act of depravity being done to a being that didn't deserve it.

By late night, Zeb was taken back to his room and laid out on the floor. The Lasat was suffering from an overdose of Klyvn spice, multiple penetrations of the rectum, and constant mating which got rough at times. Zeb's furry pointed ears had bite marks on them and so did his testicles and prick.

Deela snuck into his room and found him sprawled on the floor, naked and reeling of spice, sweat, semen and she saw his backside had dried blood and semen caked around the rectal area. She knew he had been raped.

"Oh...darling," she whispered kneeling down to caress his head seeing his nostrils were red from inhaling a great amount of spice. The big green eyes opened showing the glazed look of a spice addict.

"Hi...Deela," he murmured, "Wanna mate?"

"No," she said helping him up to a sitting position. He gave her a look of mixed amusemnt and sadness, trying to pull her to him.

"I wanna mate," he said frowning and began top pull her close while running his fingers over her breasts.

"No, Garazeb," she said pushing him away, "I don't want to mate with you! Look at yourself! You smell, and are nothing but a...whore! I don't want you to ever touch me again!"

Zeb's face reflected sadness and a pout formed on his bottom lip. Tears began to form in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks as he realized that he was about to lose the only person who cared about him. He got up and tried to walk but fell to the floor where he lay crying like a baby. The thought of losing Deela's love, was breaking his heart and it was too much for his wounded psyche.

"Don't leave me!" he wailed and curled up into himself.

Deela sat nearby hearing his cries and seeing his tears broke her heart making her realize it wasn't Zeb's fault for what had just happened. It was Sypha's and Phada's fault! They had turned her beloved into a spice addict!

"Zeb, let's get you cleaned up, you smell terrible!" she said helping him to his feet.

She got the tub filled and then climbed into the warm water with him. He sat like a helpless child as she washed the smell out of his fur. Still sniffling, Zeb sat while she got him cleaned off and the tears kept coming, his spirit broken. Finally he stopped, his head hung in shame and he wouldn't look at her. After she got him out of the tub and dried off, she helped him to sit on the side of the tub. He sat not saying anything but looked up at her feeling her soothing caress of his face.

"Zeb, you need to calm down," she said her voice soothing, "You will make yourself sick if you don't. I won't leave you. See? I'm here and I'll take care of you no matter what happens. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It just hurts to know what those assholes have done to you! I'll be here, I'm your bondmate and we humans when we take a mate, it is for sickness and health no matter what."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, I promise," she answered hugging his larger body to her brushing her lips to his furry cheek, "Go to sleep, love."

Zeb lay on his bunk with Deela nearby caressing his face hoping for him to fall asleep.

"Lay with me?" he asked caressing her face back.

"Yes, I'll lay next to you, on one condition. You close those big green eyes and go to sleep."

Her answer came in a big smile to his face. Seeing that smile warmed her heart. She pressed her lips to his and then heard snoring as he fell asleep. She cuddled closer putting her arms around him the best she could.

For the next few weeks, Zeb was purchased for nightly orgy sessions by Senator FreeTaa again, Phada and her whore friends, and a group of human males who were homosexual and wanted to mate with him. That one instance put Zeb out of commission for nearly a month after he contracted a sexually transmitted disease he caught from a human male. Sypha and Phada punished him by depriving him of food, water and any kind of companionship. To keep him from going crazy, they kept him high on Klyvn spice causing him to be addicted to the narcotic and he would have withdrawal symptoms if he were withheld any. 

"I've got to get him out of here," Deela said to Lydra, Ideka and Kaide one night as they met secretly in the compound. The four of them found themselves being used as consorts for Sypha's latest group of fighters.

"But how?" Lydra asked seeing Aayla playing with one of Kaide's antenna on his head. The Antician male and his clutchmate became Aayla's surrogate uncle and aunt. The little girl constantly hand signed that she wanted to see Zeb, but Deela thought it was not wise because the Lasat had become so moody and unpredictable.

"He's addicted to Klyvn spice," Deela said watching Zeb on a secret holo device she had gotten from a Falleen male fighter who liked her sexual favors, "I've seen this in my own people. All the addict wants is more of the drug to keep from feeling bad. Zeb has been hurt so deeply, all he thinks he can do is hide the pain in the throes of a Klyvn hit."

"What we do?" Ideka asked, "We slaves like Garazeb. We have collars too."

Lydra got a smirk on her face.

"I used to be a lock picker and slicer before I was captured," she said, "Phada and Sypha don't know that. I can get these collars off all of us if I get the time to do it. It will take precision work as these things are touchy. We have to think this through in order for this to work and to be very careful. You know what these collars can do if Sypha uses that controller."

The other three nodded having felt the pain before. Even little Aayla had experienced the punishment of the collar's pain device.

"Anything for Garazeb," Kaide said seeing Aayla reach for the holo device and Zeb's image.

"Zeb," she said and held her arms out hoping for a hug from the Lasat. Seeing that, made Deela want more than ever to help him escape the hell he was in.

"I'll do anything for you, Zeb," she said not caring if the others heard, "I'll even give my life if it means you can get away from this hellish place. I love you, my brave...Lasat bondmate."

She put her hands over her face to hide the tears. Ideka, Kaide and Lydra put hands on her trembling shoulders knowing what they had to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most graphic chapter I've written yet and it was difficult!


	8. A Drug-Addicted Lasat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Zeb will be going through more pain being addicted to Klyvn spice and being used as a sex slave. Deela and Lydra are working on a plan of escape from the compound and Deela watches as her beloved is taken from her piece by piece.

Visions of bright colors danced around in Zeb's spiced-up brain. He sat naked on the floor of what was nothing but a cell with one tiny window in it, and no bed or furniture. The Lasat sat on a bare floor that reeked of urine and feces much of it his own. For the past two weeks he had been taken to an area of the compound where he'd be cleaned up and used as a sex slave.

Deela could hardly stand the idea of her lover being subjected to such barbaric practices. She wasn't able to visit him while he was locked away but she heard him crying every night after he was brought back to his dank cell. Sypha and Phada kept him drugged up with Klyvn spice and Zeb's personality began to change. He began to lose weight and threw up just about every time he'd eat. His once bright green eyes so full of warmth and life, were now dull, lifeless and watery. His nose was always red around the nostrils from constantly inhaling of spice. His pleasant deep voice had taken on a hoarse and wheezy quality not sounding like it did before. She almost hated watching him on the holo device cursing the fact that she had Lydra connect it to the compound's video system with Sypha and Phada not knowing.

At this moment, Zeb was pacing the room, staggering at times from being drugged. Besides spice, Zeb was given a lot of Falleen wine making him more docile. The Lasat was murmuring nonsense and then fell on his butt in the middle of the room where he suddenly began to cry for no reason. Deela's heart went out to him knowing she had to get him out of this hellish place before it killed him. Zeb curled up on the floor his large body shaking with sobs.

"Deela...Deela," he sobbed out before an attack of vomiting made him cry harder. After that stopped, he fell into an exhausted sleep, his body shivering once in awhile.

Deela continued to watch and placed her hand against the image wishing she could comfort him.

"Oh, my poor love..."

Several days later, Zeb was taken from the cell and back to his room. There, he was tended to by the twin Twi'lek women who put up with his pawing at them in a drugged stupor.

"Garazeb, stand up, we need to get you cleaned up," one said her nose wrinkling at the stench.

"No!" he said in defiance.

"Garazeb," she said again but harsher.

He gave her a lop-sided grin.

"I will if you get in the tub with me," he said then lapsed into a fit of giggles. He reached over to caress one of her breasts through her thin top.

"Filthy animal!" she spat out. Her sister grabbed her arms and turned her around.

"It's not his fault!" she said frowning, "Sypha and Phada have turned him into a spice addict! He needs out help!"

"Oh...all right, I'll help."

Zeb was helped into a tub of warm water and sat quiet as the Twi'lek females cleaned the filth off his fur. The Lasat leaned back his head against the side of the tub a smile on his face. He murmured quietly until the ladies washed him in his genital region.

"Hey!" he called out and stood up, water dripping from his fur, "If you want to touch me...there, you better want to mate with me."

"Garazeb!" the first sister who called him a filthy animal yelled out in a tone of authority that made his eyes widen, "Sit down and behave yourself!"

A pout formed on his bottom lip.

"You didn't have to yell at me," he said his pointed ears drooping.

"Now, that's better. We're almost done. You're going to Senator FreeTaa's place tonight for a private party he's having with four of his oldest friends."

"Karabast!" Zeb muttered knowing he'd have to perform for the obese Twi'lek and his degenerate friends. He shuddered thinking about how much it hurt to be sodomized by the older Twi'lek.

Zeb put up with being washed, his fur dried off and brushed until it shined. The two Twi'lek females doused him with cologne which didn't make him sneeze because his nose was congested from inhaling spice.

"Now stand still while we dress you."

The Lasat frowned seeing what he would be wearing for this party and even though he was high on spice, he was still alert enough to feel shame.

This time he was wearing a top so tight it looked ready to burst. It was so short in length his navel showed and it had another jewel inserted in it, a ruby red color. His bottom half was in a pair of pants that rode so low on his hips, that the dark purple fur above his prick showed. They were so tight that his buttocks showed and the outline of his prick. 

"Whoa," one of the females said, "If this doesn't garner some attention, these people are either dead or comatose!"

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination," the other said felling a bit aroused looking down to see the outline of her nipples against the top.

"I look awful!" Zeb grumbled, "I refuse to go out looking like this!"

"You will go, or you don't get anymore spice," the first one said holding up the container of Klyvn spice seeing his green eyes widen with need, "Here, inhale some of this. It's the strongest yet."

Zeb inhaled the spice and his anger evaporated away in a spice haze, his eyes glazing over. A smile crossed his face and the ladies knew he was ready.

"Get the chain attached to his collar. Phada will be here to take him to Senator FreeTaa."

Totally zonked out of his head, the Lasat was lead by Phada to the area where the orgy would be held. She hoped to be a part of it, but knew Sypha wouldn't like her fooling around with others than him. Tonight she was dressed in a long skirt that rode low on her hips and a tiny top that barely covered her breasts. Zeb never noticed even when she turned on the pheromones.

"Garazeb!" the fat senator called out seeing the Lasat in his revealing clothing, "Come sit by me! My...My, you look so good tonight! Good enough to...eat!"

Zeb gave him a lop-sided smile and sat next to the senator feeling the Twi'lek male's hands on his buttocks. He didn't react until he saw FreeTaa bring up a container similar to a Klyvn spice one, but it contained something else, Twi'lek pleasure spice even more potent than Klyvn.

"Here, Garazeb, try some of this," he said to Zeb seeing the Lasat's nostrils twitch at the scent of spice, "This will make you feel very good, very good indeed. That's it, inhale slowly and let the spice do it's thing. That's it my...sexy...delicious Lasat! Keep breathing it in!"

Zeb's head leaned over to one side and a big dimpled smile crossed his face, the first dimpled smile he had done since he was a kit. He let out a couple of chuckles and looked down to see a distinct bulge forming in his tight pants. FreeTaa's eyes widened at the sight.

"Everyone! Come see this!" he called to his four friends, a human couple of middle age and two very buxom Twi'lek females. They stared down at the erection forming in Zeb's pants. He was completely unaware of what his body was doing, being so high on spice. 

"He gives good oral stimulation too," FreeTaa said unfastening his robe to show his grotesquely fat naked body. The fat rolls were so big that his penis was no where to be seen. The human couple slowly undressed Zeb, the Lasat just lying there oblivious to being touched in such an intimate way. "FreeTaa," the human female said as she stripped off her robe showing her nudity, "Sit him up, spread his legs apart so I can give him what us humans call a blow job." FreeTaa smiled knowing what she meant. He caressed Zeb's face in a way that was very seductive. The human male was running his fingers over Zeb's chest fur and saw his female companion sucking vigorously at the Lasat's prick making him stiffen with arousal. Zeb cried out as he had a massive orgasm spilling seed all over. FreeTaa grew aroused seeing that and hoped to touch Zeb in that way. For the next two hours, Zeb endured multiple orgasms and then mating with both Twi'lek females and the human female. He was so high on spice, he never realized what he was doing until the effects of the spice wore off and he demanded more to feel better. He was given more of the Twi'lek kind and his inhibitions went out the door. He cavorted around the room showing off his naked body his prick straight up in an erection dripping seed onto the floor. The Twi'lek females pushed him to the floor and took turns blowing him off and then engaging in rough sex that wore him out. The human couple took over next, the female riding him until he orgasmed two more times and the male sodomized him, coming multiple times into the Lasat's body. Laughing in a drugged stupor, Zeb crawled over to where the naked FreeTaa grabbed his furry buttocks and raped him again. This time Zeb cried out obviously in pain and tears fell down his cheeks. "I think he's had enough," FreeTaa said seeing the Lasat curl up on the cushions his rectum bleeding and his prick also seeping blood. Zeb lay sniffling as the spice high wore off. Zeb was humiliated and felt violated! He sat up, green eyes blazing with hatred. He leaned forward to bite FreeTaa on the arm but was stopped by the shock collar. His body stiffened up and urine shot out from his hardened prick and his bowels let go all over the cushions. "Oh, kriff!" the human couple both yelled out. "FreeTaa!" one of the big-breasted Twi'lek females said, "There was no need for that!" "Yeah," answered the human male, "Look! He pissed and shit himself! What a mess!" After getting a beating from both FreeTaa and the human male, Zeb was brought back to his room and chained to the wall, his fur reeking of urine and feces. No one came to check on him for hours until Phada showed up to give him more spice and he settled down where she pressed him against the wall to have her way with him. Deela and Lydra watched on Deela's holo device seeing what Phada was doing. They couldn't see everything but knew from the sounds the Falleen female made, were of a sexual nature. "She...raped him!" Deela spat out her temper flaring, "We have to get him out of here before it's too late!" "I agree," Lydra answered, "Give me a few more days. I think I've figured out how to loosen the collars lock mechanism." Two days later, Lydra put her plan into action. She successfully loosened Aayla's collar and her own, keeping the now useless collars around their necks to fool Sypha and Phada. The Falleen couple were so obsessed with their orgies, they didn't notice Lydra's plan. Deela was able to sneak away to check on Zeb and was shocked to see in person how much her Lasat lover had changed. His normally bright eyes were dull, dark circles underneath, his nose was red from inhaling spice and the normally vibrant dark-purple stripes on the sides of his face and the top of his head appeared dull colored. His fur was matted and smelled awful! "Oh...Zeb," she said kneeling down to where he lay curled up on the floor. He heard her and sat up, bleary eyes taking in his human lover. "Hi, Deela," he said his voice a bit hoarse. He pursed his lips to give her a kiss and she pulled away. "What! No kiss for your mate?" he asked gazing at her breasts in her tight top, "How about mating with me." "Zeb," she said not able to look into his drug-blurred eyes, "You...You are not yourself. You are high on spice." "No, I'm not! I feel really good! C'mon my dark-skinned beauty, let's mate!" "No! You smell and are high and I don't want anything to do with you!" "C'mon, Deela, please! I want to mate with you!" "No! And that's final!" "No?! Why you..." "What will you do, Mr. Garazeb Orrelios," she spat out tears falling from her eyes, "Rape me?! Like those scumbags did to you? What Phada did to you? I won't let that happen!" "Deela," he said his ears drooping, "I...I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying half the time!" "Zeb," Deela said putting her hands against his face, "Oh, my poor love. Look what they've done to you! They've turned you into a sex slave and a spice addict!" Zeb's bottom lip quivered at her words and she knew she had gotten through to him. "Deela...I...I'm s...sorry," he said his voice trembling. Tears blurred his vision and spilled down his cheeks. He put his hands over his face to muffle the sniffling. Deela's heart went out to him and she put her arms around his muscular body the best she could. That brought on a bout of childish crying that nearly broke her heart. "Ssh...ssh," she soothed rocking him in her arms, "Ssh, darling, I'm here." Zeb held onto her more, the crying not letting up. He kept up with the tears for nearly two hours when she got him calmed enough for a bath and a little food which he promptly vomited up making him cry anew. Deela got him cleaned up, Zeb just sitting sniffling while she washed him from the tips of his pointed ears to the toes of his prehensile feet. Dried off and a towel wrapped around his waist, Zeb sat on his bunk while Deela checked him over for any new wounds. She found two on his back and applied some bacta to them. "I want some spice," he said as he lay down watching her put away the towels and washcloth. "No," was all she said and turned away. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and glared at her. "Gimmie, some spice, now!" "Listen to yourself, Zeb, you are a spice addict!" "No, I'm not! Deela, give me some spice, I need it!" "No, Zeb. I won't be a part of your drug-induced fantasy!" The Lasat growled and pulled her close as if to attack her. "Give...me...some...spice!!" "Or what?!" she yelled, "You'll hurt me? I'm hurt enough, Zeb. Just watching you with those...people...is enough to break my heart! Look at yourself! You crave the stuff as if your life depends on it! Well, Garazeb Orrelios, I want nothing to do with a spice addict! I can't take anymore! Goodbye!" She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Zeb sat up on the bunk his eyes wide with shock. He had just lost the love of his life, the only lifeline he had to cling to in this hellhole! He felt abandoned! "Deela!!" he called out his voice full of emotion, "Deela! Come back!!" She stood outside the room hearing his pleading voice and it tore a hole in her already broken heart. She couldn't leave him because she loved him too much! "Deela! Come back! Don't leave me here! Please! Don't leave me!!" Zeb fell to the floor and began to cry, jabbing his fists into his eyes like a child. Deela opened the door seeing his tears and ran to comfort him. "Zeb, I'm sorry," she soothed rocking him, "I'm here. Don't cry, I'm so sorry." He clung to her like a lost child until he cried himself to sleep in her arms. She knew she had to get him out of the compound and with Lydra's help she could...


	9. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slaves will be escaping the compound and Zeb will be going through withdrawal not being able to have a spice fix. Zeb's friend Gron will be helping him having escaped his captors and with the help of two friends of his, they all can escape the planet. Deela loves him more and will stand by her bondmate. Lydra who contacted Gron, will be showing interest in the older Lasat and he will as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how the typing ran together on the last chapter. I wasn't feeling well when I was doing the chapter after having an infusion of cancer meds earlier in the day. Hopefully, this one will be better.

Several more days passed and Deela with Lydra's help, began the plan of escape. Lydra had secretly gotten in touch with Gron who recently escaped his own captors and they planned where they would all meet up away from the compound. Even though the two talked by holocom, they were showing interest in each other. Lydra couldn't wait to meet up with him again so she could put her arms around him. Lately, she had dreams of becoming his bondmate and making love to him. Gron would hide out in a thick forest far from the compound and that's where his friends would come with a ship in a few days. 

"Gron," Deela said as she activated her holo device to show the older Lasat his younger friend in his room. Gron's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his former leader laying in his own filth and muttering in a drug-induced haze, "We have to get Zeb out of here before he dies! Sypha and Phada have turned him into a spice addict!"

"I have an idea, but it could be dangerous," Gron said, "We can stage an escape while Sypha and Phada are busy elsewhere, but it will be difficult in Captain Orrelios' current condition."

"What do you mean?" Deela asked.

"Since the captain is addicted to spice, he'll want more," the Lasat answered frowning as he watched Zeb fall to the floor, "If he is deprived in any way, he could suffer massive withdrawal symptoms. I had a friend once who was addicted to death sticks and he...died from an overdose."

"I won't let that happen," Deela said as she turned to Gron, "I love Zeb and as his mate, I will stand by him no matter what happens."

"It could get ugly," Lydra said knowing what they were in for, "First off, Zeb will become increasingly moody and needy wanting the spice to feel better. Next, he will suffer tremors and hallucinations as the withdrawal gets worse. The worst is the vomiting. He won't be able to keep anything down, including water. By this time, he will be a moody mess and don't be surprised if he cries...a lot, begging for spice. Deela, Zeb will need you more than ever when he goes through withdrawal. Are you willing to put up with a spice-addicted Lasat who get violent? You are in for a rough time. He will try to bargain with you to try and get him some spice. Don't give in no matter how much he cries or begs , or you'll be signing his death warrant. Once we get him pout of here, we can begin the process of freeing him from his spice addiction."

Down in his room, Zeb was given a bottle of Falleen wine to calm his anxiety. The Lasat since seeing Deela, was nervous and moody, nearly in tears. Phada came in to satisfy her sexual appetite and chained him to the wall where she gave him a blow job. Zeb stood taking the Falleen female's abuse of him and shut his eyes as he came with a burst of seed that shot out more than a half meter.

"Now do me," she demanded and pushed him to his knees where she pulled her skirt down to her knees showing her moistening pubic area. He frowned not wanting to do what she wanted. She pushed her dark green bush into his face and he pulled back growling.

"Garazeb! Do as you're told!" she said her eyes blazing with anger.

"No!' he yelled back, "You are a twisted vulgar female!"

"Do as you're told or you will be punished!"

She pushed the pain button and he cried out his eyes tearing up. Phada balled up a fist and struck Zeb across the face, blood streaming from his nostrils. He began to cry, making her angrier and she struck him over and over again until he lay sobbing and bleeding on the floor.

"No spice for you...you filthy animal! I don't know what I ever saw in you! You are the ugliest male I've ever seen! The only good looking thing about you is your prick! Go ahead and cry! You get no more spice ever again!"

"No!" he wailed knowing the bad feelings would come soon from not having a fix. He sat pounding his fists on the floor like a child having a temper tantrum.

Deela had seen the whole thing and knew she had to get Zeb out of there. Disguising herself in a long hooded cloak over her short top and skirt, she made her way to the Lasat's room. Lydra, Aayla, Ideka and Kaide followed also dressed in the dark cloaks. Gron was waiting outside where no one could spot him, hoping nothing could go wrong. They all made sure that Sypha and Phada would be busy at one of their orgies they loved to participate in. The plan was to hide out in the forest until Gron's friends would arrive to take them away on a ship. He had a cart of supplies for them knowing it could be a bit of a wait for his friends knowing they had to be cautious. 

As things quieted for the night, signaling that the Falleen couple were off engaging in their sexual exploits, the five slaves made their way to Zeb's room. The Lasat was sniffling on the floor dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. At least he was fairly clean except for the blood from his nose. Deela bent down to get his attention and he looked up to see the woman he loved. He started to cry and she hoped to calm him before someone heard him. Ideka and Kaide layed their three-fingered hands against his face and with their empathic abilities calmed him to a gentle sniffling. Aayla sat nearby and took Zeb's big hand in hers and in her own childlike way was calming him. 

A few hours later, under the cover of darkness, the escaped slaves made their way to Gron's hiding spot. The elder Lasat helped Zeb to a makeshift shelter where a bed of blankets was ready for him. The younger Lasat was now in the first stages of spice withdrawal by massive mood swings.

"G...Gron...please," Zeb said seeing his older friend, "Give me some spice!"

"No, Captain," he answered, "I don't have any, and if I did, I wouldn't give you any. Look at what its done to you!"

"I don't care! I need some spice!"

"No, Zeb," Deela said as she walked into the shelter and kneeled down next to him, "You aren't getting any spice. It's for your own good!"

"I...need some!" he called out his voice hoarse and emotion filled.

"No, I'm not giving you any, and that's final!"

"I...hate you!!" he spat out partly realizing what he was saying.

That statement stabbed her in the heart.

"Go ahead and hate me, for it will do you no good! You aren't getting anymore spice from me or anyone else!"

"I hate you all!!!"

"I'll stay here with him, Deela," Gron said seeing that things were turning for the worse.

"No, Gron, I'll stay here," she answered, "I'm a former medic and will know how to take care of him. Just don't let Aayla come in, she's too young to see something like this."

"Okay, I'll send Lydra in to help."

"No, I could use Ideka and Kaide. Their empathic abilities could come in handy when he starts hallucinating."

Zeb lay on the makeshift bed tossing and turning as the withdrawal symptoms began. His body broke out in a sweat that Deela wiped away with a cool cloth. The Lasat whimpered in a fevered delerium and began to cry.

Out next to another shelter, Lydra, Aayla, and Gron sat around a fire to ward off the night's chill. They listened to Zeb's crying and fevered dream screaming, at least Aayla couldn't hear and they were thankful for that. Lydra leaned against Gron's shoulder and was thankful for his presence. About the middle of the night, he began to hallucinate badly with Deela trying to calm him down but to no avail. He was too far into the withdrawal symptoms. 

In Zeb's feverish brain, he saw the Empire blasting his people to atoms with T-7 ion disruptors and his mother dying in his arms. He also saw giant bugs that chased him through the ruins of the Lasan Royal Family's palace home. He matter how hard he ran, the bugs caught up to him and bit his arms and legs.

"No!! Get away from me!!" he screamed swatting at imaginary bugs crawling all over him, "Get away!!"

Deela held him close as his feverish body trembled in an imagined fear. She murmured comforting words to soothe him, but it didn't help. He pulled away and staggered to a corner hanging onto a blanket, green eyes wide and glazed over.

"Mama!!" he cried out, "Mama!! Mama, help me!! Don't let them get me!!"

Deela motioned to Kaide to help subdue Zeb so she could give him a sedative hoping to calm him down.

"No!!" he cried out pulling away, "Get away from me!!"

He fell to the ground and huddled under the blanket until another withdrawal illusion appeared. This time is was FreeTaa and he was raping him over and over again.

"No!! That hurts!! No!! Stop!!"

He crawled over to where Deela sat watching him with concern. Zeb looked up to see her brown eyes full of compassion...and love.

"H...Help me!!'' he pleaded and fell into her arms where he began to tremble in a bad way, Deela knew he was entering the worst stage of withdrawal, a violent surge of vomiting and convulsions, "Help me, Deela!!!"

He stiffened up and his large body began to convulse and he started making retching noises that turned into vomiting. With tears streaming down her face, Deela held him tight as he convulsed and vomited all over the blankets and her.

"Help me...," he whimpered and vomited some more. This went on for most of the night and just before dawn, the vomiting stopped. He lay sobbing in Deela's arms and she rocked him while caressing his wet furry cheeks.

"The worst is over," Lydra said as she relieved Deela who was exhausted, "Go get cleaned up and I will take care of Zeb. He should sleep now after I give him a tonic of sleep medications."

The Twi'lek gave the nearly unconscious Lasat a cup of medications that made his runny nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Easy now, Zeb. This tastes bad, I know, but it will make you feel better."

He just lay in her arms and closed his eyes, bottom lip in a pouty expression. She held him close until she heard him snoring knowing he was now asleep. She eased him onto the now clean blankets and bent down to kiss him on the forehead ridges.

"Deela's a lucky woman," was all Lydra said as she stood up to let Ideka take over watching him.

Lydra went over to sit beside Gron who was holding Aayla, the child asleep in his arms. She layed her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Gron smiled feeling her warm body next to his. At that moment he knew he loved Lydra and hoped she loved him. Lately, he had dreamed of mating with the former Twi'lek prostitute.

"Thank the Twi'lek gods, Aayla can't hear," Lydra said snuggling closer to Gron.

"It was bad," Deela said looking at the shelter doorway and saw through the opening, Zeb asleep with Ideka stroking his cheek. The Lasat was snoring rather loud making them chuckle. She felt her heart nearly burst with love for the alien male she loved more than life itself. She was more than determined to spend the rest of her life with Zeb and to give him a child. Maybe this is the day, she thought looking down at her midriff showing through her short top.

The escaped slaves spent another day recuperating from the breakout and Zeb's spice withdrawal. The Lasat was quieter than usual but calm. Deela, after resting, took over taking care of him and he was glad for his love grew for the human female. She helped him bathe in a nearby stream washing the vomit and heavy sweat smell from his fur.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what, love?" she asked wiping down his back. He sighed feeling her smooth-skinned fingers massage his fur.

"For being so...bad," he answered looking back at her.

:It wasn't your fault, Zeb. Phada and Sypha fed you so much Klyvn spice that you became addicted to it."

"I know...but...I was cruel to you! I said I hate you! I don't hate you, I love you! You are my bondmate and I love you more than you realize!"

"I know you love me...my big furry lover," she said as she brushed her lips against his cheek, "I love you more!"

"You do, even after all I put you through?"

"Of course, you big lug!" she said smiling and then gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips making his ears tingle with arousal, "Let's get out of the water."

"Okay," he answered hoping she wanted to mate with him. It had been quite awhile since their last intimate encounter.

Shedding her now sodden skirt and top, she lead him over to a grassy area away from prying eyes and hopefully out of earshot.

"Make love to me," she whispered straddling his legs and looking down at his prick which was beginning to harden some, "I want you to give me...a child."

HIs eyes widened at the thought and would give his lover anything she wanted. Just getting close to Deela and possibly giving her his seed, made everything that had happened in the past few days vanish. Even after what he had put her through, she still loved him and wanted to mate with him.

"Deela, do you think it's possible for me to impregnate you?" he asked feeling her press closer, "After all I'm a Lasat and you're a human. I know that Sypha had you take shots that kept you from getting pregnant from mating with other fighters, but is it possible?"

"Yes, it might be possible, for I haven't had a shot in over a week," she added kissing him again.

Zeb smiled and then pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that dripped with passion. She returned it in earnest running her fingers through his sideburns and the velvety fur of his cheeks and then moved to his ears hearing him sigh. She knew this was an erotic spot and she kept up caressing his ears feeling him shiver with arousal.

"Kiss me," she whispered and ran her hands through his chest fur and further down. He kissed her harder on the mouth, tongue going inside. That excited Deela even more and he felt her growing arousal. He moved his kisses to one shoulder and then to a breast where he felt the hard nipple react to his touch. 

"Oh, Karabast!" she groaned making him smile at her use of the Lasat word. He pressed closer and they became one. The love making was gentle and their moans of pleasure carried over the waters of the stream.

Deela sat up on his lap, pressing herself closer feeling his prick go in the farthest it had ever gone. She leaned against his now sweaty chest drinking in the smell of her beloved. They climaxed about a half hour later and lay panting in each others arms.

"I love you," Deela said laying across his sweaty body.

"I love you more," he answered back caressing her sweaty back and buttocks.

The two lovers clung to each other as their breathing began to even out and they fell into a restful sleep not caring what would happen. Right now, all that mattered was the love they felt for each other.

Deela later on, sat by the stream naked, except for a string of flowers that Zeb had made her to wear in her short hair that she had begun growing out in the past month. She felt two strong arms and a furry body press up behind her. Not saying a word, she took Zeb's hand and placed it against her stomach knowing she now carried his seed in her womb. She would give him a son or daughter, perhaps the first of it's kind....


	10. Tragedy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter as several characters will perish. The escaped slaves are waiting to be rescued and will be found by Sypha, Phada and others at the compound. A fight will ensue causing the death of a couple of the slaves. Help will come, but will it be too late?

The fugitives from the compound continued to survive deep in the woods as they waited on word from Gron's friends, a mated pair of male Rodian and female Falleen. They had been enslaved along with Gron and helped him escape. Being former smugglers and mercenaries, aided in getting a ship. It was just taking a bit more time to arrive at BeTaaka than they intended. They had to keep clear of any Imperial activity and of pirates who might be working for Sypha. Lydra had made sure that the Falleen couple wouldn't know about the escape as she timed it perfect knowing that Sypha was traveling to another world to buy more slaves for the fighting ring. Phada went along to check them out as she hoped for more more seductive encounters. The only ones guarding the compound were two of Sypha's cohorts who weren't very bright and were more concerned with having sex with the female slaves. Nerves were on edge and it showed.

"How much longer?" Lydra asked watching Aayla play a pebble game with Zeb. Seeing the Lasat calmer and more like himself, made her feel a lot better. He still needed medications to keep the cravings at bay, but needed them less and less. His breakdown from the spice withdrawal, had scared them all, especially Deela.

"Dewey and Hyk are having to disguise their ship's signature from the Empire and also Sypha," Gron answered also watching Zeb. No one was watching him more than Deela. Gron noticed the close relationship the two had and was happy for his former leader. It was a strange coupling, but he saw how deeply Zeb loved Deela and her him. He hoped to win a female's affection someday and resigned the fact like Zeb, he may gain a different species female's affections. Since the escape, he noticed that Lydra was constantly by his side and could smell that she was attracted to him. He was relieved that Aayla liked him and maybe after being rescued the three of them could be a family, but he wanted more from Lydra. He wanted her love.

Three days after the escape, Lydra wanted to spend time with him away from the others. 

"Gron, let's go for a walk," Lydra said after seeing that Aayla was taken care of. The little girl was playing with a toy that Ideka made for her out of sticks and two small stones. The two Anticians loved the child as if she were their own. Aayla adored the two insectoid beings.

"All right," he said accepting her outstretched hand. A feeling of affection hit him as he felt her smaller smooth-skinned hand in his bigger furry one.< They silently walked down a path made by wild animals and stopped near the stream that now flowed into a large pool of water surrounded by sweet-smelling flowers.

"Oh, how beautiful," Lydra said sitting down next to a rock and leaned back against it.

"Yes, it is," Gron answered sitting next to her and felt her lean over to lay her head on his shoulder. 

"Do you think we'll get away from here?" she asked looking up into his large green eyes.

"Yes," he replied, "If we stay hidden and my friends get here. Their last transmission said they should be here by tomorrow."

"Gron, when they come, I want to go with you; Aayla and I. She adores you and so do I. What I'm saying is, I'm falling in love with you."

"Lydra, I...love you too...since the first day I saw you," he said and swallowed hard hearing her confession of her feeling for him, "It could be dangerous for the two of you to be seen with me, considering that I'm a Lasat."

"I don't care, I love you," she said her voice soft and nuzzling closer to him. He put an arm around her small shoulders feeling the smooth green skin. She nestled into his embrace more and sighed.

"This feels nice," she whispered and looked up at him, "Gron...I want to kiss you. Is that all right?"

He swallowed hard before he spoke, "Yes, you can. I want to kiss you too."

Lydra got up onto her knees her loose skirt slipping at the waist a bit. She reached up to place a hand against Gron's thick beard and sideburns and pressed her lips to his in the tenderest of kisses. He closed his eyes feeling her lips on his and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"That was nice," she said leaning into his embrace, "Gron, I want to get closer."

His eyes widened as he realized she wanted to engage in a mating ritual with him to become his bondmate. Was it possible for a Twi'lek female to mate with a Lasat male? There was one way to find out. 

"Are your sure?" was all he could choke out feeling the growing arousal. He gazed at her flushed face and then down to her neck and then to her breasts pressing against her thin top. The nipples showed her increasing arousal and that made him smile.

"Let me get more comfortable here," Lydra said as she unbuttoned her top nearly to the bottom above her navel. He smiled more seeing the sides of the full breasts with a sheen of sweat forming on them.

Gron unfastened his top and pulled it over his head, his breathing quickening. He kept his eyes on Lydra's breasts seeing them move with her increasing breaths. He so wanted to touch them and everywhere else on her body. He stretched his legs out so Lydra could straddle them and make it easier to mate. She raised her skirt up and he got a glimpse of her bare pubic region that was moistening up. He felt his prick throb with arousal and he lowered his pants freeing it. Lydra smiled at the sight and thrust her chest out her breasts springing free from the top.

"Mate with me," she whispered her voice almost a moan.

A loud purr sounded from his throat and he pulled her closer where she spread her legs apart and he entered her gently hearing her moan of pleasure.

"Oh," she sighed and thrust her hips increasing the arousal. He leaned his head down to kiss her lips and then the kisses moved to her neck and down to her breasts his tongue teasing at the nipples. 

"Oh, Gron! I want more!"

He began to thrust his hips faster with hers and his kisses deepened on her breasts. He took the nipples in his mouth sucking gently on them minding his fanged teeth, and Lydra stiffened up as an orgasm began.

"Oh...by...the...Twi'lek...gods!!" she cried out as she reached a massive orgasm but he was still going. She pressed closer and her hips moved in sync with his until he orgasmed, a groan escaping from his mouth, teeth clenched. Lydra fell back on his legs his prick still inside her, but both were spent. She breathed fast and her nipples were rock hard and her clitoris on fire. He pulled out of her the dark-purple prick still hard and dripping seed. 

"I've never felt anything like that!" she gasped out as she sat up pulling her top closed, "That was...incredible!"

"I enjoyed it too," he said panting as much as she was, "You are the first Twi'lek female I've ever mated with."

"You are my first Lasat. I wanted to mate with Zeb, but he didn't want to with Aayla around and I didn't mind. Gron, I want you to know that I want to be your wife or whatever it's called in Lasat culture." 

"You are my bondmate, Lydra," he answered kissing her sweaty face, "In Lasat culture, after a couple engage in a mating ritual, they are bondmates. Later, a ceremony is done with bracelets put on the couple's wrists to seal the bond. When we get away from here, we can do that."

The couple sat against the rock recuperating from their intimate encounter when they heard a child's voice calling, "Mama! Uncle Gron!"

"Uh oh, it's Aayla and she sounds a little upset," Lydra said making sure her top was buttoned back up and skirt back in place. Gron just smiled loving the little girl as if she were his own despite the species difference.

"Mama!" Aayla called out as she ran to her mother's waiting arms.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lydra asked holding the child close.

"I wake up! You were gone!" she said her voice quivering with emotion.

"Oh...Aayla, I didn't leave you," Lydra said making sure that the deaf child could read her lips. Aayla was really good at that.

"We're here, little kit," Gron answered as he patted the child on her back. Aayla lifted her head from Lydra's shoulder and smiled at Gron. She reached her arms out to the Lasat to pick her up and he did. Aayla cuddled up to his chest fur and not before giving him a kiss on his furry cheek.

"She adores you," Lydra said sitting close enough to Gron to lay her head on his shoulder, "I think Aayla wants you to be more than her Uncle Gron, she wants you to be her papa."

Gron's eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed hard.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Gron," Lydra said, "I want us to be together...as a family; you, me and Aayla. I know you are concerned about the species difference, but I'm not. I have chosen you for a husband and Aayla would agree with me, don't you, sweetheart."

Aayla smiled and cuddled up to Gron more as she uttered the word that made him nearly cry.

"Papa..."

Lydra smiled hearing that and snuggled closer to her furry lover.

Later that day, the escaped slaves sat around a warm fire contemplating what they would do when their rescuers would arrive tomorrow. Ideka and Kaide wanted to return to Anticia IV to try and find other survivors of their species. Zeb and Deela were going to find a life of their own and start a family. Deela found out after she had Lydra run a medical scanner over her, that she was pregnant with Zeb's child. The young couple were thrilled! Gron and Lydra planned to travel with Dewey and Hyk until they found somewhere to live in peace in order to start a family. Lydra discovered she was expecting too but it was earlier than Deela's pregnancy. It was a long shot for a Twi'lek female to carry a mixed species child, but she hoped to give Gron a girl or a boy.

"Zeb, where do you want to live?" Deela asked as she snuggled her nude body next to his furry one.

"Anywhere you are," he answered running his hand along her bare back, "I don't care if we live on a ship. As long as we are together, you, me and our unborn child."

He placed a hand on her stomach which was developing a small baby bump showing the growing child within her.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Deela asked pressing closer to him enjoying the feel of his warm velvety fur.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as he or she is healthy," he replied placing a hand against her breasts making her sigh. She loved to be touched there.

Back at the compound, Sypha and Phada returned with a fresh set of slaves ready for the gladiator pits. Phada had checked them out in her own way and was satisfied at her mate's choices. They were met by one of Sypha's Falleen cohorts and he was frantic.

"Master Sypha! Oh, how can I tell you!" the younger male said knowing he could be punished for what he was about to say.

"Tell me what?" Sypha asked touching the face of a nearly naked human female.

"Sir, the slaves Deela, Lydra, Aayla, Ideka, Kaide and Garazeb have escaped!"

"What?!!"

"Master Sypha," the male said not raising his eyes to see the growing rage in Sypha's, "They removed their shock collars so we can't track them! We...We tried to find them, but couldn't! They might be off planet now. I found this."

"You kriffing idiot!" Sypha spat out shoving the male aside and saw the object in his hands. It was a lock pick, "This is Lydra's work! That little minx! Phada, get a group from the new slaves to form a search party. We'll get them back and Lydra will pay for her actions!"

Phada nodded and went to do what her mate wanted. It didn't take long to get a group together armed to the teeth with weapons. A couple of the fighters were giving Phada's looks of interest and it didn't help that she was wearing tight pants and a top so low cut it barely covered her breasts.

The group moved out and Sypha got madder by the minute. He wanted to punish them all, especially Lydra, Zeb and Deela. They were always trouble and he wanted to stop them...permanently. A couple of the new slaves were good trackers and picked up the escapees trail. They knew it could be a lost cause, but Sypha wasn't going to give up. Phada hoped to find them because she wanted another go at Zeb. In the pocket of her pants, she had a small packet of Klyvn spice. They traveled all night and before dawn, came upon the slaves' camp. They made sure they were quiet and waited...

Gron and Zeb were the first to know that something wasn't right...or smelled right. Their pointed ears perked up and smelled scents other than the scents of their friends.

"We're not alone," Gron whispered to Zeb, "Our bo-rifles are in the shelter. I'll go get them."

"No, I'll get them, Gron," Zeb said glad that Lydra was able to get his bo-rifle away from Sypha in the escape, "You stay here and guard the others. Deela and Lydra can take care of themselves, and I know Ideka and Kaide can too. Keep an eye on the kit."

Aayla stood by her mother, her green eyes wide with fear when she saw the group of Falleens and others come out from behind thick bushes. Zeb no sooner made his way out of the shelter when Sypha attacked. He threw Gron his bo-rifle and activated the staff mode of his own. The older Lasat followed suit.

"Just like the honor Guard," Zeb said to his friend. Gron nodded and gave Zeb a crooked grin reassuring him.

Both Lasat let out battle cries and charged into the group of Falleen and other species. They struck with the electrified tips of their bo-rifles and several Falleen fell to the ground. Lydra pushed Aayla into the shelter with ideka. Kaide grabbed a blaster from the supply and with an insectoid screech began shooting at anything that moved. Luckily he knew friend from foe.

"Hey! He's a good shot!' Zeb called over the noise. Gron gave him a grin and jabbed at one Twi'lek male from the new slaves and he went down shaking from the shock. Gron hit him one more time and the being lay still. Zeb looked over at Deela and Lydra, the two females back to back and shooting, their shots hitting two Falleens and Phada in the shoulder. Phada went down and she smiled seeing Zeb look her way.

"Hey, Lasat! Want some of this?" she called out tearing her top off, breasts springing free with hardened nipples. She let out a stream of pheromones seeing his nose twitch at the scent. She attempted to stand up but was grabbed by Deela from behind.

"Move, and I'll blow your head off and maybe a tit too," she whispered.

Phada struggled in her grip but the injured shoulder prevented it. She let out more pheromones hoping to entice Deela to let her go. The pheronomes were affecting the males of the search party.

"Your sex pheromones don't work on human females," Deela said, "Now drop your weapons...all of you, or she gets it!"

Sypha's eyes widened seeing the situation his mate was in. He saw the glazed looks on the males of the group. They were becoming highly aroused and the bulges in their pants showed that.

"Oh...kriff," he grumbled, "Phada, knock it off with the pheromones! You're getting everyone aroused including me!" He felt his prick harden and threaten to spill inside his pants. He was relieved a few minutes later when he felt the effects wear off as Phada turned off the pheromones.

Zeb smiled seeing Deela had Phada under control for the moment. He never realized that a human female could be so strong, but Deela was tall and muscular. He saw Lydra aiming her blaster at the remaining slaves. The Lasat hoped the intense fighting was over for he was tired still recovering from the spice addiction. Phada looked over at him and reached into a pocket of her tight pants. Deela wrenched her injured shoulder making her groan.

"Bring the hand out where I can see it, Phada," Deela said aiming the blaster at her temple, "Or I blow a hole in your pretty head!"

Phada smiled and brought her hand up with a small packet of what looked like Klyvn spice. She put on her best smile and opened it up to blow some Zeb's way. The Lasat caught the scent and moved towards Phada, his eyes widening at the aroma of spice. Deela tried to grab the packet, but Phada threw it towards Zeb who caught it. Phada began to laugh seeing his reaction at having spice again.

"Oh, Zeb," Deela whispered and tightened her grip on Phada, the Falleen female still laughing until a shot rang out getting her dead center of her right breast, the nipple blown completely off. She let out a scream and fell back quickly dying. Sypha saw his mate shot and let out a cry. Deela looked over to see who shot her.

It was Lydra, the barrel of her blaster still smoking.

"Why you..." Sypha growled and fired his blaster hitting Lydra in the chest, her heart blown apart from inside. She cried out once and fell where she lay twitching. Gron let out a loud growl and ran to her side taking her in his arms.

"Lydra," he whispered seeing blood on her lips. She placed a hand against his face.

"Gron," she whispered and lay a shaking hand against his cheek, "Take care of Aayla...I...love...you."

Then she died.

"Lydra!!" he cried out as tears streamed from his eyes, "Don't do this! I love you!"

"How touching," Sypha said his face in a sneer, "The Lasat has himself a girlfriend! Too bad I had to kill her! She was good in bed and I know that for a fact! You took my mate...and now I took yours!!"

Growling, Gron stood up to his full 2.18 meter height and ran over to grab Sypha by the throat. The Falleen male started to laugh and did until the fracture of his spine in Gron's hand's stopped him. The grief-stricken Lasat threw the body over to land on Phada's. He turned to the rest of Sypha's slaves and gave them such a look of hatred that they began to back away, frightened.

"Get out all of you, or you'll get the same!" Gron yelled and bent down to help Zeb up who was swooning from the Klyvn spice. Deela went over to check on Ideka and Aayla who were huddled inside the shelter. Both were crying, at least Aayla was, Ideka was making keening sounds like sobbing and her huge multi-faceted eyes were wet with what looked like tears.

Gron and Zeb found Kaide or what was left of him. The Antician male had been blown to pieces by multiple close range blaster hits. Zeb sobered up fast seeing that and bent down to vomit on the ground, Gron patting his back.

"Mama!!" Aayla called out seeing her mother laying on the ground not moving. Deela caught her before the little girl saw the bloodied corpse.

"I'm sorry, Aayla," Deela said making sure the child saw her speaking, "Your mama's dead. The bad men shot her."

Aayla's face screwed up into a look of grief and began to cry. Deela held her close the child clinging to her. She looked over to see Zeb and Gron watching their green eyes full of tears. Zeb bent down next to Deela and he caressed Aayla's head feeling the child trembling. She lifted her head up to see who touched her.

"Zeb!" she cried out and reached out to the Lasat who took her in his big arms where he held her close and began to cry himself. Deela moved closer to embrace them both her tears added to theirs. Soon Gron and Ideka moved closer to embrace their weeping friends.

Later, around two graves, freshly dug, the bodies of Lydra and Kaide were laid to rest. A few words were spoken and then silence. It was broken by the sounds of an approaching ship.

It was an old ore freighter from the Clone Wars and still in excellent working order. It landed and out walked a male Rodian and a female Falleen. They were Gron's friends.

"Dewey! Hyk!" Gron called out seeing them and ran to hug them both. The newbies saw the carnage around them and the newly dug graves.

"What happened?" Dewey the Rodian male said.

"We were attacked," Gron answered, "We lost two of our friends, Lydra and Kaide."

"I'm sorry," Hyk said her green eyes shiny with tears. She knew lose having lost her first bondmate to the Empire.

A few minutes later, the surviving slaves were aboard Dewey's ship the RODIAN PRIDE, getting cleaned up and fed. Aayla refused to leave Zeb's arms and held on while sucking her thumb.

"Poor little thing," Hyk said as she tried to caress Aayla's head bit the little girl shied away.

"She's in shock," Zeb said feeling Aayla snuggle closer, "The Twi'lek female that died...was her mother."

Deela layed her head against Zeb's shoulder. He looked over at her a small smile crossing his lips. She looked over at Gron sitting by himself, knees drawn up to his chest, head resting on his knees. The Lasat's green eyes were full of tears and loss.

"Gron, why don't you come over and sit by Zeb and I." she said.

He nodded and got up to sit near Zeb and Deela. The older Lasat looked over to see Ideka being comforted by Hyk. The female Antician was inconsolable after the death of her clutchmate.

Soon the ship took off and Hyk helped Ideka to a bunk in the guest area. She had given the Antician a sedative so she could sleep. 

Deela and Zeb were given another room of their own and Aayla went with them refusing to leave Zeb's or Deela's arms.

Gron was given a room as well and was glad for the solitude where he could grieve in peace over Lydra's death. He finally realized how much he loved the Twi'lek female and after their intense mating ritual just the day before, made him realize that she was going to be his bondmate...forever, but now that wasn't to be. He could hardly bear the pain he felt in his broken heart and sat on the bunk, head in his hands as the tears fell. 

"Lydra," he whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I failed to protect you...and Aayla, but I won't fail again. The one who killed you has paid, and I won't stop until all who enslaved you are dead!"

He stopped speaking as another round of sobbing prevented that. Lifting his head back up, he realized that he had to do something that he knew would make Lydra happy. He would make sure that Aayla had a home...but not with him. The Twi'lek child needed a father and a mother.

"Lydra," he said lifting his head up as if he saw her, "I hope you understand my decision. Aayla will be better off with Zeb and Deela. She needs a family and I can't give her that...right now. Zeb and Deela can, and I'm sorry...beloved Lydra...I hope you understand."

Gron lay down on the bunk as more tears fell from his eyes. He lay crying for a few minutes when he felt what seemed like a gentle hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see...Lydra, or what looked like her. What he was seeing was an illusion brought on by grief but he didn't care. His beloved was there with him. He heard her soft voice in his head:

"Gron, rest...just rest. I know Aayla will be all right with Zeb and Deela. Don't worry I will always be with you...close your eyes...love...sleep. Remember i will always love you..."

"I...love..you...too," Gron whispered as sleep overtook him...


	11. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The refugees from the slave compound are going to find a safe haven on the Wookiee home world. Zeb and Deela will become closer in their relationship and will be awaiting the birth of their child. Gron who is still mourning over Lydra's death, will be getting help from a friend in a rather...intimate way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gape in updates. Been having a hard time with side effects from infusions I'm receiving for cancer, and finally felt well enough to do another chapter.

The RODIAN PRIDE continued to journey away from BeTaaka with her handful of refugees from the slave world. Dewey and Hyk piloted the ship hopefully away from the slavers or the Empire. They hoped to land the ship soon, but where?

"Kashyyyk," Zeb suggested as they all sat around a table in the ship's galley, all but Gron.

"The Wookiee home world?" Dewey asked.

"Yes," Zeb added, "The Wookiees helped me when Lasan was attacked. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here. They saved my life."

"My life, too," came a voice from the doorway. It was Gron and the older Lasat looked not only tired, but ill. Hyk looked over at him with concern and put a hand against his forehead. 

"You are running a fever," she said, "I think you need more rest. I'll get some meds to give you. What we have onboard might not be right for a Lasat."

"Let me check," Deela said, "I used to be medic during the Clone Wars."

"That will help, for my medical knowledge is limited as it is," Hyk said taking Gron by the hand, "Let's get you back to bed."

The Lasat looked over at her with such sad eyes, Hyk felt her heart break. She knew that Gron was grieving for his lost love Lydra. That made her think back on how sad she was after her bondmate Jolan was murdered. The pain lasted for weeks! She was glad for Dewey's friendship that soon escalated into a love affair. The Rodian male, even though he wasn't Falleen, gave her what she craved: companionship and most of all love. Dewey adored her and when they first mated, it had been not only steamy but loving. Dewey had healed her broken heart and now Gron was grieving for the loss of his beloved. The pain was eating away at the Lasat and it hurt to see him so sad.

With Deela helping, Hyk administered some medications to help bring down Gron's fever. The Lasat male lay quietly as the Falleen female tucked a blanket around him. 

"The meds should bring down the fever and help him sleep," Deela said seeing Hyk's natural nursing manner and was surprised at how different she was to Phada. Hyk was a gentle soul and Deela was no longer so judgmental of the Falleen species. After all, there were bad humans too!

"I'll stay with him for awhile until he falls asleep," Hyk said, "He shouldn't be alone."

"All right, Hyk, just let one of us know if you need any help. Zeb and I will be up in the cockpit with Dewey. Ideka is with Aayla."

"Thank you."

Gron eased into a gentle slumber while Hyk pulled a chair up next to the bunk where she began to caress his forehead ridges in a soothing manner. He sighed feeling her touch and opened his eyes.

"Hyk," he whispered.

"Hush now," she said her voice soothing, "Try to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. When I close my eyes I see...Lydra being killed. Hyk...I can't live without her! We were bondmates and I loved her so much!"

"I know you did...and still do, but remember this, Gron," she answered caressing his head more, "You will always have memories of her in your heart and mind. Remember her face...remember the love."

Hyk's voice took on a quality of seduction as her attraction pheromones began to kick in. She knew she had to help Gron though his grief in the only way she knew how...how her people knew how to combat sadness. His eyes closed and a smile formed, his breathing that was slow, now picked up as the pheromones began to affect him. A purr formed deep in his throat. Hyk stood up to unzip her flight suit that she was wearing, clear to the navel. She pulled the material apart enough for her breasts to show somewhat. Hearing the sound of the zipper, Gron opened his eyes to see the sides of Hyk's breasts and her perky little belly button. The purr grew and he felt his prick throbbing with arousal. Hyk crawled onto the bunk straddling him.

"Touch me," she whispered stepping up the pheromones. She looked down to see the definite bulge in his pants. Slowly she lowered the pants, freeing the Lasat's engorged prick her eyes widening at the size of it. He was a lot bigger than Dewey, but she could handle it. She had mated with a Katoorian before and he twice Gron's size, prick included. At least a Lasat's prick wasn't scaly!

"Gron, it's okay," she said her voice both seductive and soothing, "Let yourself go. I will help you."

The purr loud and vibrating his chest, he sat up pulling Hyk onto his lap. He slowly pulled her jump suit down off her shoulders, exposing her breasts that glistened with sweat. He smiled seeing the dark green nipples hardening. He pulled her closer and she stood up on her knees pressing her body closer felling his velvety fur on her skin. The pheromones reaching their peak, Hyk grinded her eager body close, her womanhood on fire and needing to release her own desires. She felt his mouth on her breasts, tongue teasing at the nipples. Groaning, she literally slid down his chest and then with her smaller hands, began to stroke his prick feeling him shiver and moan with arousal. Not more than a few seconds later, he spewed seed which she wiped up with her hands. She then removed her jump suit, her naked body shiny with the sweat of lust.

Hyk took Gron by the hand and helped him up so she could undress him. The Lasat was so aroused he was trembling and tears leaked from his closed eyes. After that, Hyk leaped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Take me...I'm ready," she said and he did...

He placed his hands against her firm buttocks, sat down on the bunk and thrust his hardened shaft into her. Hyk groaned once and thrust her hips against his getting him more aroused. By now, Gron was so aroused, he didn't care that he was mating with his friend's bondmate. All that mattered was releasing the sexual tension and grief. As he thrust into her, tears fell from his eyes leaving streaks on the lavender purple fur. Hyk saw that and kissed the tears away while giving her friend more pheromones.

Finally they both orgasmed and Gron fell back onto the bunk crying as Hyk eased herself off his body and took a deep breath to ease her own arousal. Gron had satisfied her despite the fact that she was Dewey's mate. She thought back to the first time her and Dewey mated and how the erotic act had eased her grief, now she was able to help a friend in the same way. The Lasat lay crying, sweaty, naked and panting.

"Oh, Gron," she whispered crawling on top of him, "I'm here. Listen to my voice...feel my touch..."

She ran her hands over his furry pointed ears feeling him shiver for a moment then ran her hands down his cheeks to his neck. Hyk moved closer and pressed her lips to his in a kiss of both passion and comfort. Gron felt her lips on his and opened his eyes to see...

...Lydra...his beautiful Lydra laying naked on top of him. He placed his hands alongside of Hyk's face deepening the kiss. Hyk's pheromones stepped up and soon she felt the large Lasat prick inside her again. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the experience. She bounced on him with each thrust and giggled feeling his hands massaging her breasts. Eventually the sex ended and they both fell away panting and sweaty. Gron opened his eyes and saw not Lydra but Hyk laying naked next to him breathing hard. He knew they had just mated and he didn't feel guilty. Hyk's presence, no matter of the sex, was soothing to him.

"H...Hyk, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he whispered his breathing still fast, "I thought I was mating with Lydra! I saw her, felt her and smelled her! I...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she answered sitting up on an elbow, "You're grieving and Falleens indulge in sex to get through the pain. This is how Dewey helped me, and now I was able to help you. Don't worry, Dewey knows what you and I have just done."

Gron smiled and closed his eyes to fall asleep after all the sex with Hyk. When he awoke, he figured he'd be laying next to a naked and sweaty Falleen female, but she was no longer around. She was now dressed and helping Dewey with the ship. He thought back at how much he enjoyed Hyk's company, even with their intimate encounter. He hoped it was just a one time thing, because Hyk was joined to Dewey...but it wasn't...

Late that night as he sat in his room trying to relax by listening to some Lasani music Dewey had found on the holonet recently, Hyk appeared again and all she had on was a robe tied loosely about her body. He got a glimpse of her green skin and swallowed hard.

"I figured you needed more comforting," she said fiddling with the sash on the robe.

"What about Dewey?" he asked his eyes roving over her body from the top of her dark green haired head to her feet that were bare, "You are his mate. It's wrong what we did and what you want to do!"

"No, Gron, it's okay with Dewey. He understands what I'm doing, because it is what he did with me when I was grieving Jolan's death. Don't feel guilty. You can't impregnate me since I took a shot before I came here," she said loosening the sash on the robe for it to fall open. In the dim nighttime ship's lighting, he saw the sides of her breasts that weren't large, but big enough, and the triangle of dark green hair in her pubic area. He swallowed hard and nodded.

Hyk lowered the robe off her body as the pheromones kicked in. A purr formed in the Lasat's throat seeing the naked flesh even in semi darkness.

"Undress for me," she said eyeing his nighttime tunic and pants, "I want to see all of you."

A big smile crossed his face and he lifted the tunic over his head and stood up to lower the pants which he kicked aside with one big foot.

"You are...magnificent," Hyk muttered her nipples tingling with arousal and her pubic area moistening up.

Gron swallowed hard felling his furry pointed ears tingle with arousal and his prick also tingled with feelings of a growing desire.

"How do you want me positioned?" he asked his deep accented voice hoarse with oncoming lust.

"Sit on the chair and I'll straddle my legs across your lap, sound good?" she said looking at the deep purple prick beginning to harden and his breathing quickening. The scent of musk traveled through the air and the Falleen female took a deep breath, the scent enticing and erotic.

Gron sat down on the chair, legs slightly apart, hardening prick nearly straight out and a drop of seed on the tip. Hyk licked her lips and sat on his lap her back to him.

"Run your hands over my breasts," she said softly leaning her head back on his chest so she could look up at his face, especially his eyes that were showing the increasing lust, "Then run a hand over my pubic area and put a finger inside to massage my clitoris, that will make me come faster. Dewey does that all the time for me and I love it!"

Gron nodded swallowing hard and feeling his prick pressing against her buttocks. He knew he had to mate and quick before he burst, but he trusted Hyk. A part of him felt guilty mating with his friend's bondmate, but Hyk's pheromones relaxed him so much the grief wasn't so bad. He began to caress her breasts with one hand and then ran the other down to her womanhood feeling her breathing pick up. He then placed a finger inside next to the clitoris and caressed it feeling the heat of passion building. Hyk was moaning softly and shivering as she was reaching her peak. He kept massaging her and felt her stiffen up moaning loudly as she fell back panting.

"T...That felt...great!" she panted out and then stood up to straddle him now facing front, "Now let me do you."

She took both hands now slick with sweat, and began to massage the thick deep purple prick feeling him shiver and a moan escaped his clenched teeth. He shut his eyes and tears formed in the corners of them. Hyk stepped up the massage until he orgasmed releasing a stream of milky semen straight at her stomach which made her giggle.

"Wow! You have a lot of seed!" she said seeing the swollen prick hard and standing straight up. She ran a hand down her stomach where the stuff stuck to her skin. She lifted a finger up to taste it. A smile crossed her face and she guided one of his hands to her wet bush getting the fur damp with cum. She then guided it up to his mouth where he tasted her love juices, making him smile. 

"Let's mate normally," she said a few minutes later after they lay on the bunk with her on top. They caressed each other and she groaned feeling his lips on her breasts, his tongue lapping at the nipples making her groan louder. Soon they became one and mated for several hours completely wore out from their sexual exploits. After seeing that Gron was relaxed and sleeping, Hyk got dressed and went back up to the cockpit to relieve Dewey of piloting the ship.

"How's Gron doing?" the Rodian asked as he watched Hyk stretch her body in the co-pilot's seat. Her breasts pressed at the top and he smiled loving the sight of those gorgeous mounds.

"Much better,' she said and leaned over towards him while unzipping her jump suit, "Want to mate?"

Dewey's already big eyes got bigger and he loosened his pants to mate with his partner. He watched as she pulled the jump suit apart freeing her breasts for him to see. He opened his pants and readied his scaly penis cover to open.

"Just let me set the ship on autopilot..."

The next day the ship neared Kashyyyk and they hid the ship in an asteroid field after an Imperial ship gave them a once over. Dewey didn't want to take any chances with them being seen.

After getting the ship secured, Hyk went to check on Gron again and the two engaged in another round of mating that went on for several hours. Zeb at this time was in the cockpit and noticed when Hyk came back, she looked flushed and he smelled the after effects of mating on her.

"Dewey, do you have anything to worry about?" Zeb asked and glanced over to see Hyk shake her head. He frowned smelling smohalla on her but Dewey informed him that Hyk was helping Gron cope with the grief over Lydra's death. Sexual exploits were common for Falleen to rely on to get through the pain. It had worked for Gron was more relaxed.

Ideka, Aayla and Deela were in the galley having some jogan fruit when the discussion in the cockpit was happening. Gron made an appearance relieving the three of them from caring for Aayla. When Aayla saw Gron, she crawled onto his lap and sucked her thumb. Ever since Lydra's death, Aayla had reverted to more infantile ways like thumb sucking, wanting to be held all the time and had to be diapered because she kept wetting herself and the bed. She even quit talking and wanted someone to feed her all the time. Deela reassured everyone that the child would get through the trauma eventually.

"Ikeda...Gron, I'm going to the refresher and take a shower," she said standing up a definite baby bump showing in her abdomen area, "Tell Zeb I want to see him."

Gron knew why. The young couple hadn't been intimate since they escaped BeTaaka and knew they needed to mate.

"Deela wants you in the refresher," Dewey said and saw Hyk smile.

"The refresher? Why?" Zeb asked and then realized that a large shower was in there. Back on BeTakka, he had enjoyed showering or bathing with Deela, but being pregnant?

"Zeb, she wants to get closer to you," Hyk answered, "It's been awhile...for both of you. It's perfectly safe as long as you don't get too rough."

She thought back at mating with Gron and her literally bouncing on him as they indulged in endless sex. She knew the older Lasat no longer needed her...services. Maybe on Kashyyyk he could find another female to love and eventually mate with.

Zeb made his way to the refresher and heard Deela singing amongst the falling water. Her voice was so soothing and had gotten him through some bad times. Tears filled his eyes as she was singing an old Lasani lullabye that he had taught her to use on Aayla.

"Deela," he said and stood at the doorway to the shower seeing her naked form against the glass. As if sensing he was there, she opened the door a crack and smiled.

"Glad you got my message. Come in and shower with me...handsome. I'm feeling incredibly horny right now."

He smiled hearing the human word "horny" knowing what it meant. Quickly stripping out of his uniform, he opened the door to see his beloved naked and wet her baby bump not taking away from her beauty. Her breasts that were good sized, were now enlarged due to the pregnancy. She looked more beautiful than ever!

"Come here, tall, furry and...sexy," she said closing the door and looking down at his prick seeing it begin to harden. She put her arms around him pressing her wet and pregnant body to him, "I want to make love..."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Zeb asked feeling the water flow over his fur. It helped with the seductive feelings that were getting stronger. He bent down to kiss her and ran his hands through her short curly hair. Deela had begun to grow her hair out more since she became pregnant. Zeb loved her new look and to run his big fingers through the curls.

"It's perfectly safe, as long as you're not too rough. Remember, Zeb, I carry our child inside me, so no rough stuff," she said pressing her lips to his in a very passionate kiss. Hi ears perked up as the arousal grew and he wanted her so bad it hurt, but he knew he had to be careful.

"Let's just kiss and touch," he suggested and gently picked her up in his arms bridal style her stomach sticking up so much, he reached down to kiss her on her swollen navel.

"Oh, Karabast!' she cried out making him chuckle at her use of the Lasat expletive.

"Karabast is right," he said and with one hand and arm su[porting her, he took the other one to caress her breasts , the dark brown nipples hardening and milk dripping from them.

"Karabast!" she called out making him laugh harder, "Zeb, it's not funny! I'm leaking milk!"

"I'm sorry, Deela, but it's funny! I think you're beautiful leaky nipples and all!"

"Oh you big lug," she said a big smile on her face. She pressed her body closer to his furry one and felt his hands exploring her body making her highly aroused, "Touch me...please I'm on fire!"

Zeb gave her what she wanted with her reaching her peak soon and she in turn caressed every square inch of his wet fur. The young couple kept up with their non-copulating mating ritual until Deela became tired and and had reached her limit of desire. Zeb, on the other hand, could go on for hours and if it weren't for her pregnancy, she would be riding him like a wild animal. She helped him along by massaging his big prick and he enjoyed her intimate touch until he finally orgasmed two more times.

Tiring of being wet in the shower, they got out, dried off and moved to the bed while kissing and caressing each other. Deela wished she could have full on sex with him, but knew it was dangerous for their unborn child. Just having him kiss her all over satisfied her enough. They fell asleep with Deela laying across is body her head on his chest and him with his big arms around her.

The ship landed on Kashyyyk a few days later and as they were greeted by the Wookiee elders, Zeb tried to find Orlaruk.

"I'm sorry, Garazeb," TeeDee said to the Lasat later on, "Orlaruk died from an illness two years ago. She never forgot about you and always hoped you'd come back to her but after a few years, she figured you were dead."

"Oralruk," he whispered, "TeeDee, where is she buried?"

"She is on her funeral platform in the sacred burial ground of the Wookiees. It is forbidden for an offworlder to visit there."

"Can't you make an exception?"

The droid turned to the elders and in Shriyywook asked them. They answered while nodding their heads.

"The elders will allow it since you are considered to be a close friend to the Wookiee people. I will take you there."

"Can Deela come with me?"

Another round of Wookiee speak and nodding of heads.

"Since the human female is your lifemate, it is allowed but only the two of you, no one else."

Zeb stood before a tall platform where Orlaruk's shrouded body lay. He kneeled on the ground, tears in his eyes. 

"Orlaruk, I'm sorry I never came back. I was captured and sold into slavery for a fighting ring....and used as a sex slave..."

Deela stood behind him her hands on his trembling shoulders.

"Even though I'm with Deela now, I'll never forget you, Orlaruk. You helped me through a bad time after my world was attacked. For that I will always love you. Goodbye...dear...dear...Orlaruk"

Zeb put his hands over his face and began to cry, grief gnawing at him. Deela bent down to plant a kiss on his furry head hoping to calm him and it did. That night as they lay on their bed in the RODIAN PRIDE, Zeb felt truly at peace in quite a few years. He had returned to the world that had become a second home and beside him, lay the love of his life...pregnant with his child...


	12. Love In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a happier one for Zeb and Deela. Gron will be gaining the affections of another female and she will heal his broken heart, while Dewey and Hyk will be growing closer. Deela and Zeb are anxiously awaiting the birth of their child and they find out the sex of the baby. Finally these people get a break from all the heartache they've gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of the chapter are song lyrics from a song called "In Your Eyes" done by Jeffrey Osborne. I think they fit how Zeb and Deela feel about each other even though they are of different species. Deela had looked into Zeb's eyes and saw the man she would love forever.

In your eyes  
I can see my dreams reflections  
In your eyes  
I found the answers to my questions  
In your eyes  
I can see the reason why our love's still alive  
In your eyes  
We're drifting safely back to shore and I think I finally learned to love you more

Zeb and Deela walked around the Wookiees main village enjoying the sounds of the birds in the huge wroshyr trees and the voices of the Wookiee cubs at play. Deela's pregnancy was coming along fine and at the last check up in the secret medical facility, she and Zeb learned the sex of the unborn child. The hybrid infant was a boy, and perfectly healthy.

"Zeb, look!" Deela had said as she saw the image of the baby on the medical scanner, "He's got pointed ears, like you!"

The Lasat stared at the image and felt his eyes tear up. This was his son he was looking at; his son, regardless of him being of mixed heritage. 

"Well, Deela, you are doing just fine and so is that cute little baby," Sarah the nurse had said, "He should be entering this world in about three months."

Zeb had been relieved to see Sarah was still alive. The motherly nurse had nearly smothered him too death in the hug she gave him, and was surprised to see that the Lasat had himself a mate; a human female who was pregnant.

"Zeb," Deela said as she put her arms around him, "I know you consider me your bondmate, but in human culture, a couple usually gets married before they start a family."

"Married?" Zeb asked then realized that she meant a joining, "You want us to be joined?"

"Yes, you silly Lasat," she said hugging him more, "I want to be married or joined. I want our child to be born of two parents who are married to each other."

"I think the Wookiees could do that for us," he answered, "Some of the traditions are similar to those of the Lasat. Yeah...I want us to be married as you call it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Aayla, and our son." Just recently they had adopted Aayla as their daughter in a ceremony the Wookiees performed for them.

He put a hand on her stomach feeling the baby kick.

"Whoa...little guy is strong!"

"I know," Deela answered putting a hand over his bigger one, "He wakes me up a lot at night. I think he wants out of there."

She turned her head to look up at her Lasat bondmate that she loved more than life itself.

"Zeb, we have to think of a name for him. We can't keep calling him 'little guy'. What Lasat name do you want to call him?"

Zeb held her closer planting a kiss on her curly-haired head.

"I don't know," he said, "Remember he's part human and should have a human name."

"Let's give him both a human and Lasat name. In human culture we have a first, middle and last name like you Lasat have a first and last name," Deela said snuggling closer, "My parents names were Morgan and Laili Desmet. What were your parents names?"

Zeb got a sad look on his face for a moment before he spoke.

"My...father's name was Ketuunka and my mother's name was Ne'Roos."

"Ketuunka and Ne'Roos," she whispered, What beautiful names."

He blinked his eyes as tears formed in them. Deela had such a way with words.

"Darling," she said laying her head against his chest feeling his big heart beating, "Why don't we give our son our father's names? How does this sound; Morgan Ketuunka Desmet Orrelios."

"Morgan Ketuunka Desmet Orrelios," Zeb said nuzzling the top of her head with his bearded chin, "I like the sound of that. A noble name for a noble warrior."

"If I'm to have your last name, we have to be joined," Deela said, "Have to make me an honest woman."

Zeb let out a laugh at her last statement getting her to laugh too.

At that moment, Hyk was helping Dewey with repairs on the RODIAN PRIDE's hyperdrive. The couple since landing on Kashyyyk, had grown closer and Hyk seeing Deela pregnant wanted a child with Dewey.

"Dewey, I want a child," she said handing him a hydrospanner.

"A child? Whose child?"

Hyk's eyes took on a glazed look as her pheromones took hold. Dewey's eyes widened feeling their effect. He knew Hyk wanted to mate and he would oblige her. 

"Our child," she whispered as she took a finger to tease at the sipper on her flight suit. Slowly she lowered it down her neck to the top of her breasts. Dewey ran a tongue over his lipless snout feeling aroused. Hyk unzipped the suit as far as it went to just above her pubic region, a hint of dark green hair peeking pout. Dewey pulled her to him to give her a passionate kiss.

"Not here, lover, in the cabin," she said feeling his mouth on one of her breasts that he exposed.

"Okay," was all he said taking a nipple in his mouth.

The two practically ran to their spacious cabin, shedding clothes on the way and Dewey's penis was already out of it's scaly covering when they fell onto the bunk and he thrust into her.

"Give me a child," she moaned thrusting against him feeling him penetrate father than ever before, "Oh...lover...give...me...a...child!"

Letting out more pheromones, Hyk felt herself give in to her desires and pressed herself closer to Dewey's smooth scaled body feeling the sticky sweat of mating. He was smothering her breasts with kisses and she groaned feeling each nipple inside his mouth, the tongue running around them in a circular manner. She moaned and arched her back as the orgasm was reaching it's climax. Dewey's thrusts grew faster and with one final penetration, he released seed into her. They both cried out in ecstasy and fell panting against each other. This was the most intense mating ritual they had ever done since being together.

"Dewey," she gasped.

"Yes...Hyk?" he panted running hands over her sweaty back.

"Let's do that again."

"Anything for you...lover."

The couple of Rodian and Falleen indulged in an even more intense round of copulating until they both were wore out. As Dewey slept completely exhausted, Hyk knew she had been impregnated, hoping that a hybrid child would be the result. It was a long shot of the two being genetically compatible. That made her think of Zeb and Deela. If a Lasat and a human can conceive a child, she thought, a Rodian and a Falleen should be able to. Their inner workings were similar. 

While the couple slept off their love making, Gron walked around the forests near the main village and spotted a group of females that consisted of human, Wookiee, Twi'lek and a feline-like species that was unfamiliar to him. The older Lasat male perked his ears up at the sight of so many females. He walked over to meet them and noticed that the feline being was flashing a charming fanged smile at him, her yellowish-green eyes with slitted pupils looking at him.

"Hello," she said her voice almost like a purr, "My name is Mmuroot. What is your name?"

Looking at her eyes, Gron took a deep breath felling a thrill of attraction go through him, for she was a vision of beauty.

"M...My name is Gron...Gron Eroms," he stammered out, "I've never seen anyone like you before."

"I am a Catharian from a world way out in Wild Space. My home world is called Cathiar."

"Well...I'm a Lasat from the planet Lasan. My world was...attacked by the Empire seven years ago. Not many Lasat are left."

"My world was attacked too," she said a hint of tears in her exotic eyes, "My people are scattered all over the galaxy. Sometimes I feel lonely with no other Catharians around. The Wookiee people have made me feel very welcome here on their world."

"I feel the same way," he answered.

"You have Garazeb to keep you company," she said moving closer to him. He inhaled a pleasant scent coming from her and it was like Lasani roses in spring.

"Yes, he's a fellow Lasat, but he has someone to care for him...to love him," Gron said.

"Oh..the hoo-man female that is gravid," she answered and moved closer, Gron feeling his ears tingle at the scent coming from her spotted blonde fur. Her perky pointed ears were similar to his, but more on the top of her head.

"Yes, Deela is Zeb's bondmate," Gron added, "and she is pregnant."

"My people when they reach a certain age, can choose a mate, but since there are no Catharian males, I will have to choose a male from another species different from my own."

Gron felt the arousal grow but curbed it having just met Mmuroot, but he wanted to know her better before a mating ritual occurred. He would let her make the first move.

"Mmuroot, would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course, I like to walk in the forest," she answered her purring voice soothing, "The forests remind me of home."

Gron smiled and offered his hand for her to take hold of, and she did. He felt a light shiver at the touch of her furry four-fingered hand in his. Her fur was soft, warm and her tiny claws retracted when he grasped her hand.

They walked away from the village hand in hand talking to each other as a bond began to form. Their stroll took them to a pond where Wookiee cubs were playing in the water and they watched them for the longest time. Gron felt all the grief go away and knew Mmuroot would become more than a friend to him.

A month went by and the former slaves thrived on Kashyyyk amongst the Wookiee people. Zeb and Deela were waiting for the day of their son's birth and it was close. Hyk was overjoyed to find out she was with child and Dewey couldn't be happier. He was going to be father regardless if the child were a mixed species. Aayla began to recover from the shock of her mother's death and after being adopted by Zeb and Deela, she began to call them Dada and Mama. 

Ideka had even found someone to care about her. He was a former Jedi Padawan of the Wookiee species and he was a survivor of Order 66 and was rescued by a mercenary ship that had been hired by the Wookiees to find survivors if there were any. He name was Gungi and he had been blinded in the attack but learned to "see" using the Force. Gungi had noticed Ideka not long after the RODIAN PRIDE had brought the slaves to Kashyyyk. Through the Force, he felt her empathic signature and even though she were different than him, he felt an instant connection. Ideka had felt it too and the pair began to spend a lot of time together and realized that they were falling in love. The Wookiee elders had performed a joining ceremony for Zeb and Deela making the human female feel better as their child would be born within a marriage. Gungi wanted to be joined to Ideka so he could show her how much he loved her. The couple were joined on a warm day and headed out to a private area where Wookiee couples went to engage in their first mating ritual. 

"Gungi, you make me happy," Ideka said seeing the male Wookiee who was bigger than her nuzzling her face in a signal that he wanted to mate and soon.

"Me, too," came a male voice from the translator he wore around his neck, "I love you, Ideka. I want to mate with you. Do you desire me?"

"Yes," the female Antician said feeling her insectoid body release mating pheromones, "I need to prepare my body for us to mate..."

Gungi sat back and closed his eyes "seeing" his bondmate remove her long joining gown to reveal her black hard-shelled body that was a thing of beauty to him. His pale eyes widened as through the Force he could see her hard-shelled breasts begin to open like a flower to reveal nipples of a shade of pink that seemed to glow. His Force vision traveled from her breasts to her lower area that revealed a parting of the shell to show her reproductive area that was pink like the nipples but seemed to be pulsing with an energy that made him more aroused.

Ideka saw and felt with her empathic abilities the rising sexual energy of her bondmate and saw between his legs the shaggy fur began to part to reveal a penis of considerable size and was hardening. she took him by the hand.

"Gungi, I am ready," she said pressing her body against his throwing her arms around him. She guided him to her opening and felt him thrust into her. Ideka let out an insectoid screech of desire and pressed closer feeling him go in further. They mated for close to a half hour and fell away completely satisfied.

"I do not know if we can conceive children," she said cradling his head against her breasts. Looking down, she saw his eyes were closed, his penis still in an erection, "But I don't care. Getting close to you has made me...complete."

"I fell the same way, my beloved bondmate. Can we mate again?"

With a twitch of her antenna, they began to copulate again...

Gron and Mmuroot grew closer in their friendship and one day they wanted to show their love for each other in a mating ritual.

"Gron, I want to mate with you," she said reaching behind her neck to loosen her halter like top for it to fall revealing her three fur covered breasts. His eyes widened at the sight, "I can see by your reaction, that you want to also. Is what I'm seeing forming in your pants called an erection?"

"Uh...yeah," he whispered not able to take his eyes off her furry breasts. She saw where he was staring and with her clawed hands, parted the long silky fur to reveal large nipples black in color. Gron gasped weeing that let his eyes travel down to her lower regions.

"I want to mate," she said leaning against a tree where she lowered the garment off the rest of the way, "Gron, how to Lasat males copulate? Do they stand up, lay down or sit up?"

"We usually sit up with the female straddling the male's lap, or laying across his body," he answered eyes looking over her furry body wanting to kiss every inch of it.

"Gron, I will assume any position you want me to," Mmuroot said as she nuzzled his face, "I want to mate."

"We should go further into the forest to have more privacy," Gron said hoping she'd want to get as far away from the others as possible.

"Yes," was all she said beginning to purr making his ears perk up and tingle, "Let's go!"

She grabbed ahold of his larger hand and pulled him forward and began to run her lithe furry body in a sprint that he had a hard time keeping up with. As they ran, he watched her firm buttocks move, the long fluffy tail trailing behind her and he felt the arousal grow. Finally they stopped running near a thick forest of wroshyr trees that let very little light through. The sound of a waterfall added to the magic and it could be seen that the falls emptied into a pool of water with a blue hue that seemed unreal.

"How...lovely," Mmuroot said walking down to stand by the water's edge, "Let's go for a swim."

"Uh...I can't swim very well," Gron said enjoying the sight of her naked fur.

"Well, I'll help you," she purred and began to remove his tunic and then bent down to remove his pants seeing the size of his prick.

"Y...You are not unlike that of a Catharian male except your mampk is furless," she said her eyes widening. The purr grew in her throat and the fur on her neck stood on end showing her growing arousal.

"Mampk?" he asked as he stood up.

"Mampk means 'organ of mating' in the Catharian tongue," she answered and took him by the hand leading him into the water that at it's deepest, came to their waists. Mmuroot was slightly shorter than Gron and when they reached the middle of the pool, the Catharian put her hands along side of his face where she nuzzled her perky nose against his flattened one, her whiskers tickling his cheeks.

"This is how Catharians kiss."

"This is how Lasats kiss," he said and placed his hands along side of her face feeling the silkiness beneath his fingers. Gron moved his face up to hers and pressed his lips to hers. Mmuroot purred enjoying this odd mating ritual.

"I like this...strange touching of the lips," she said, "Is this part of the mating ritual? A Catharian male would begin caressing a female's ears to stimulate the feelings of arousal, and then the mating would begin."

"Sounds similar to what Lasat males do except for the nose rubbing."

"Gron...I want you...I want you for my own," she said rubbing her nose to his again, "I choose you for a bondmate."

"Then, Mmuroot, I choose you for my own," he answered leaning over to kiss her neck.

"Oh!" she cried out pulling away for a moment her yellowish-green eyes wide, "Are you preparing to deliver a kypk?"

"Kypk?" he asked confused.

"In my language it means a love bite."

"Oh no, I wouldn't bite you."

"To seal our joining, I must deliver the kypk to you and then you to me. I understand that this is strange to you."

"I will do whatever you want, Mmuroot, for I love you," he said putting his arms around her to bring her closer, "I want to be your bondmate, if you'll have me. I'll understand if you don't because I am a Lasat."

"Gron, I don't care that you are not a Catharian male, I choose you for my bondmate because I love you."

"Let's show each other," the Lasat male said as he lead her out of the water and over to a large wroshyr tree where he sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"Let me give you a kypk and then you give me one before we mate," she said positioning herself for the ritual.

She leaned forward and nipped his neck drawing a little blood. Her rosy scent deepened making the arousal grow and he applied a nip to her neck, feeling her purr grow in intensity.

"Now we can mate," she said leaning back slightly so she could reach down to her private area to separate the fur to reveal a v-shaped opening that was pulsating with desire. His eyes widened seeing her sexual area and he pulled her closer and with surprising gentleness, entered her body getting a mewing sound out of her.

"Mmuroot," he whispered burying his face in her three breasts feeling the nipples against his cheeks.

"Gron," she groaned and pressed closer to enhance the copulating. Little moans sounded from each of them until they both orgasmed, emptying their passions into each other with cries of pleasure.

Mmuroot purred loudly as she eased herself off his hard prick feeling her privates throb with post-coital joy. She looked down to see her black nipples were standing straight out to their full length.

"We are now joined," she said laying across his body that was sweaty and reeking of musk, "I hope to give you a litter of kits someday, if we're compatible."

"After what we just did, I wouldn't be surprised...did you say a litter?" he asked realizing what she meant.

"Yes, Catharian females give birth to multiple kits, five the average size. Oh my bondmate, if I can't conceive by you, I can always mate with another male such as a Wookiee or a human. Females of my species can have many bondmates when kits are wanted."

"Lasats mate for life with only one bondmate," he said shocked at what she implied.

"Oh, Gron, I'm sorry if I offended you. Since my world and yours is no more, the rules don't matter anymore. Because of that, I don't care that you are a Lasat and not a Catharian. Come, let's drink of our desires."

She nuzzled his nose again signifying more mating and he entered her eager body enjoying her loud purring as they thrust their hot and sweaty bodies together as one...

Later on towards nightfall, Gron awoke to see Mmuroot was not laying across his body. He looked up to see her washing up in the pool, her silky fur wet and enticing.

"Karabast," he whispered, "You are a beautiful female...and now you are mine."

"Gron!" she called her pointed ears hearing him, "What is beautiful?"

"This is," he answered walking out to the water and bending her head down so she could see her reflection, "Mmuroot, you are a beautiful female and I love you."

"I love you...my big strong Lasat warrior," she said and pulled him close to mate again. This went on for hours until they reached a stage of complete exhaustion making them fall asleep. Gron felt all the grief, hate and fear leave as he ran a hand down his bondmate's furry back. 

"I hope to be a father someday, like Zeb."

A week later after a visit to the medical facility, Sarah revealed to Mmuroot that she was expecting. Three distinct embryos showed on the scanner...embryos that were part Lasat and part Catharian. She was thrilled beyond belief and wanted to be joined to Gron by the Wookiee elders such as the others had done....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this story will get some attention as it was a hard one to do. Never wrote anything as graphic as this and it even disturbed me at times writing it! Wrote this while I was having multiple infusions for breast cancer since November 2019 and being uncomfortable made it easier to write. Even did some sketches of the characters.


End file.
